


TENNESSEE WISKEY

by SHERWOODLAND



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Cursed Dean, Dark Dean Winchester, Demon Dean, First Blade, Heaven vs Hell, Hurt/Comfort, King of Hell Dean, Kissing, Knight(s) of Hell, M/M, Mark of Cain, Purgatory, Romance, True Love's Kiss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHERWOODLAND/pseuds/SHERWOODLAND
Summary: INSPIRÉ PAR LA BELLE ET LA BÊTE" L’agent souleva la ligne jaune et s’engouffra dans la pièce maudite. C’est démunis qu’il reconnut les cendres formant des ailes d’anges autour des victimes.- Ça fout les jetons, n’est-ce pas ?Henriksen se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Ce dernier portait un costume noir, sûrement de luxe, une cravate parfaitement bien ajustée et des chaussures de villes tellement bien cirées qu’on pourrait y voir son propre reflet. Ses cheveux blonds sablés étaient coiffés avec un peu de gel, peignés de manière élégante. Victor ne chercha pas à savoir si l’inconnu venait du FBI ou non, il se contenta de lui parler de l’affaire. Une convenance qui s’était transformée au fil du temps. Ici, tout le monde se sentait concerné par l’horreur qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.- Un jour on finira par avoir ces salops…Affirma Henriksen d’une voix profonde.L’inconnu sourit, ce qui mit l’agent mal à l’aise. C’était un sourire malsain, discret mais bien présent.... "





	1. L'ECHANGE

Cela faisait deux jours que l’agent du FBI Victor Henriksen n’avait pas dormi. Désormais, on pouvait voir de profondes cernes se dessiner sous ses yeux sombres. Il avait beau boire des litres de café, les signes d’une terrible fatigue commençaient à se faire ressentir. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre d’arrêter. Il devait à tout prix résoudre le mystère qui entourait ces meurtres de masse. Depuis quelques années maintenant, le rêve américain n’était devenu que poussière. Le sol des Etats-Unis était à présent souillé par le sang, les boyaux et la chair de milliers d’êtres humains. Enfin, si c’était vraiment le cas. Cette affaire était rapidement devenue le cas le plus complexe de sa carrière. Tous les matins, à une heure précise, il recevait un coup de fil de commissariats locaux, affirmant qu’un nouveau meurtre de masse avait éclaté dans leurs petites villes de province. Il prenait alors son manteau, son arme et sa plaque, puis se dirigeait à toute hâte sur les lieux du crime. Ce qu’il y découvrait le faisait frémir un peu plus à chaque fois. Un tas de cadavres se jonchaient les uns sur les autres dans une marre de sang, le plus souvent dans un lieu public tel un restaurant, une bibliothèque ou encore un parc. Mais le plus étrange était surtout les traces de brûlure noire qui ornaient les corps. Et si on avait de l’imagination, on pouvait même y discerner les formes d’une aile. Pas l’aile d’un oiseau, mais plutôt celle qui se rapprocherait d’un ange. Ainsi, son équipe avait commencé à établir des théories sur un groupe religieux fanatique. Malgré cette avancée, l’enquête demeurait creuse et chaque année, un nouveau massacre frappait la communauté américaine, comme ce matin. 

\- Agent Henriksen ? Salua la shérif de Sioux Falls.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Jody Mills. J’espère que vous n’avez pas pris de petit-déjeuner sur la route !  
\- Croyez-moi shérif, cela fait longtemps que je ne mange plus…

Jody fronça les sourcils puis ignora finalement le regard vague de l’agent. 

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, le show est par-là. Indiqua-t-elle d’un mouvement de doigt.

Victor la suivie en silence, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son long manteau. La tuerie s’était déroulée cette fois dans une école. On pouvait y admirer le même scénario, la même violence acharnée. Des cadavres d’enfants et d’enseignent recouvraient les salles de classe, leur sang tapissant les murs. L’agent souleva la ligne jaune et s’engouffra dans la pièce maudite. C’est démunis qu’il reconnut les cendres formant des ailes d’anges autour des victimes. 

\- Ça fout les jetons, n’est-ce pas ? 

Henriksen se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Ce dernier portait un costume noir, sûrement de luxe, une cravate parfaitement bien ajustée et des chaussures de villes tellement bien cirées qu’on pourrait y voir son propre reflet. Ses cheveux blonds sablés étaient coiffés avec un peu de gel, peignés de manière élégante. Victor ne chercha pas à savoir si l’inconnu venait du FBI ou non, il se contenta de lui parler de l’affaire. Une convenance qui s’était transformée au fil du temps. Ici, tout le monde se sentait concerné par l’horreur qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. 

\- Un jour on finira par avoir ces salops…Affirma Henriksen d’une voix profonde.

L’inconnu sourit, ce qui mit l’agent mal à l’aise. C’était un sourire malsain, discret mais bien présent. Les deux hommes furent interrompus par le shérif Mills. 

\- Agent Henriksen ? La police scientifique est là pour le relevé d’empreintes. 

Victor eut à peine le temps de répondre que lorsqu’il se retourna, l’inconnu avec disparu. Ce soir, ce fut abattu et inquiet que l’agent rentra chez lui. Le lendemain, c’était la même chanson. Il se dirigea automatiquement vers son bureau, complètement réaménagé autour de cette affaire. Les murs étaient recouverts de photographies, de rapports écrits ou encore poinçonnés de fils de couleurs afin de favoriser la réflexion. Pour lui, le mystère résidait dans la religion. Quel était le lien avec les anges ? Comment les cendres se faisaient autour des victimes ? Plongé dans ses pensées, il n’entendit pas les bruits de pas venant du salon. Soudain, ses instincts d’agent se réveillèrent. Il se redressa en un instant, agrippa aussi vite son arme et la pointa sur l’intrus. La tombe tombée, il devait difficile pour lui de discerner les traits de l’inconnu. Ce dernier, vêtu d’une veste bon marché et d’un pantalon rapiécé, tendait un révolver droit vers lui. 

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda fermement Victor, sans perdre son sang froid. 

Reconnaissant la menace, l’agresseur abaissa son arme et leva les mains en signe d’apaisement. 

\- Attendez, attendez ! Je peux tout expliquer…S’écria-t-il.  
\- Vraiment ? Qu’est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?! Rétorqua Henricksen, son arme toujours en joue.

L’homme, grand et fin, poussa un long soupire avant de baisser enfin les bras. D’un air résigné, il expliqua : 

\- Mon nom est Sam Winchester. Et j’ai besoin de votre aide. 

Au même moment, dans un autre état, deux individus se tenaient debout en plein milieu d’un croisement, seuls, dans un campagne déserte. L’un deux portait un costume noir parfaitement bien repassé. Ses cheveux blonds sableux étaient coiffés sur le côté avec un peu de gel. On pouvait apercevoir ses tâches de rousseurs qui ressortaient à la lumière du clair de lune. Enfin ses yeux verts vibraient d’une lueur étrange dans l’obscurité de la nuit. Face à lui se tenait une petite femme, portant un tailleur gris et un chignon stricte. Les quelques rides qui creusaient son visage pâle lui donnait encore plus de sévérité. Ils demeurèrent ainsi, immobile, scrutant l’autre du regard. Finalement, l’homme mit un pas en avant et prit la parole :

\- Naomi ! S’écria-t-il d’un ton faussement enjoué.  
\- Dean Winchester. Répliqua-t-elle, l’air pincé.  
\- Tu as du culot pour convoquer le roi de l’Enfer à cette heure-ci, seule…Dit-il d’une voix chantonnante. 

L’ange Naomi ne répondit pas à la provocation. Elle avait un objectif clair pour cette rencontre avec le roi : cesser la guerre qui persiste entre l’Enfer et le Paradis. Avec Dieu absent, c’était elle qui était désormais en charge du royaume divin. Et elle avait bien l’intention d’arrêter les tueries entre leurs deux mondes une bonne fois pour toute. Cependant, elle savait aussi que passer un marché avec le redoutable Dean Winchester était un risque. En effet, le roi était le monstre le plus craint du Paradis, y compris de l’Enfer. A voir l’air suffisant sur son visage, Naomi avait juste envie de le lui en coller une. Mais l’air diabolique dans son regard lui malgré tout donnait quelques frissons. 

\- Pourquoi es-tu là Naomi ? Demanda enfin Dean, un sourire insolent sur les lèvres.  
\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.  
\- Oh ! Fais-tu allusion à mon massacre « scolaire » ? J’y suis d’ailleurs passé hier matin. J’ai fait la rencontre d’un agent du FBI vraiment sympa ! Tu sais qu’il pense à un groupe de religieux fanatique ? Après tout, c’est un peu ce que vous êtes…les anges.  
\- Ces anges avaient été assignés à cette école dans le but d’aider les jeunes étudiants ! S’énerva Naomi, le souvenirs du massacre encore douloureux dans sa mémoire.  
\- Je te rappelle que tu as tué trois cent de mes démons ce mois-ci. C’était juste du donnant-donnant. Répliqua Dean, en haussant les épaules d’une manière nonchalante.  
\- Parce que tu continues de semer la terreur sur Terre ! Et mon devoir est de protéger les humains !  
\- Oh oui, les humains…ricana-t-il. Cette espèce pathétique et surtout tellement idiote…Je ne sais pas comment tu fais !  
\- S’il-te-plait, Winchester. Mettons fin à tout ça. Arrêtons les tueries. Tu laisses mes anges tranquille et j’épargnerai tes démons. Proposa Naomi. 

Elle s’avança vers lui, droite et fière comme un pique. Aujourd’hui, elle voulait faire une différence. Son orgueil voulait qu’elle soit la première à amadouer le grand et terrifiant Dean Winchester, celle qui mettrait fin à une guerre sans merci, celle qui courberait enfin l’échine du roi de l’Enfer. 

\- Au nom de quoi ? De l’humanité ? Plaisanta le démon. 

\- Ce dernier avait toujours les mains dans ses poches, la tête légèrement penchée de côté, toisant ainsi avec mépris l’ange qui se tenait devant lui. 

\- Je suis prête à faire un gage de bonne foie. Céda-t-elle alors.

Dean arqua un sourcil. Ce marché commençait sérieusement à l’intéresser. Naomi bomba le torse et lâcha : 

\- Et si je t’envoyais un ange, personnellement.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Il sera là pour te servir. Vois-le comme…le symbole de notre entente ! 

Le front du roi se s’affaissa. Il reconsidérait la question. En effet, ça pouvait lui plaire d’avoir un ange personnel dans son Enfer. Rien de mieux qu’un peu d’amusement pour satisfaire ses journées moroses. 

\- D’accord. Dit-il.  
\- D’accord ?! S’exclama Naomi, étonnée. 

Dean s’avança une dernière fois et lui offrit sa main. L’ange la regarda longuement avant d’aviser. En serrant la main du Diable, elle savait qu’elle trahissait l’un des siens, qu’elle osait vendre un membre de son peuple à un véritable cauchemar. Mais elle savait également qu’elle venait d’apporter la paix tant espérée entre leurs espèces. Et pour ça, elle le referait sans hésiter. Ce fut donc satisfaits que les deux maîtres de ce monde rentrèrent dans leurs domaines. Une fois sous terre, Dean se dirigea majestueusement vers son trône où son serviteur, Crowley, l’attendait. 

\- Mon roi. Salua le démon. 

Dean ne répondit pas. Il ajusta sa cravate, ouvrit quelques boutons de son col blanc et se passa une main rebelle dans ses cheveux trop bien peignés. Une fois confortablement installé sur son piédestal, il secoua deux doigts en direction de Crowley.

-Monsieur ?  
\- Prépare un lit. Ordonna-t-il.  
\- Un lit, monsieur ?  
\- Oui ! Un lit Crowley ! Un putain de lit ! Tonna-t-il brusquement, faisant sursauter son serviteur. 

Le roi était réputé pour sa violence gratuite, sa barbarie mais aussi ses excès de colère et son tempérament bestiale. Personne ne savait d’où cela lui venait. La seule chose qui était sûr, c’était qu’il ne valait mieux pas être dans les parages quand il était comme ça. Crowley baissa donc les yeux et se hâta d’aller préparer un lit. A peine le roi fut-il seul cinq minutes qu’un autre démon rentra dans la salle du trône. Il s’agissait de Meg, une démon très fidèle au roi. Ce dernier se massa les tempes, les yeux fermés et soupira : 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Meg ?  
\- Un appel pour vous, votre majesté. 

Elle tenait dans sa main une coupe pleine de sang frais. Dean poussa un nouveau soupire. Il finit par s’emparer de la coupe, murmura quelques mots et le sang se mit à tourner sur lui-même. 

\- Le roi écoute.  
\- Monseigneur, un individu est entré par effraction chez l’agent Henriksen.  
\- As-tu pu voir son visage ? Demanda Dean, visiblement soucieux.  
\- Heu…oui. C’était…c’était Sam Winchester, monseigneur. 

Le visage de Dean se figea et ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Tandis que le roi était occupé à entretenir ces affaires, Naomi devait choisir l’ange qui sera bientôt prisonnier des Enfers. De retour dans ses bureaux, elle passa plusieurs heures à parcourir les différents profils qui serait susceptibles de survivre à cette épreuve, et également de satisfaire l’épouvantable Dean Winchester. Finalement, son choix s’attarda sur un ange expérimenté, l’un des plus fidèles de Dieu, un vrai commandant qui obéirait au doigt et à l’oeil. Naomi le trouva errant dans les jardins d’Eden, humant tranquillement les parfums des fleurs. Elle se dirigea alors vers lui, d’un pas ferme, et lui expliqua la situation. Castiel hocha la tête et écouta sans broncher. Mais lorsqu’elle révéla l’identité de son prochain colocataire, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. 

\- Vous me demandez de vivre avec le roi de l’Enfer Dean Winchester ?! S’exclama-t-il.  
\- Je ne demande pas, Castiel. Je te l’ordonne. Grâce à toi, la paix entre le Paradis et l’Enfer sera maintenue ! Pense à toutes ces vies que tu sauves ! Il ne te fera rien, ce serait mettre le marché en péril. Accepte. Sers-le et tu serviras Dieu. 

Castiel demeura silencieux. Que pouvait-il bien dire ? Tout ce qu’il souhaitait était de servir Dieu et son paradis. Si telle était sa mission alors soit-elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLAY LIST (Deal entre Naomi et Dean Winchester) : 
> 
> " So far " de Ólafur Arnalds


	2. LA MALEDICTION

Henriksen avait à présent baisser son arme. Ce que lui disait ce Sam Winchester n’avait aucun sens. Les anges et les démons n’existaient pas. Il ne comprenait rien. Une guerre entre le paradis et l’enfer ? Et puis quoi encore ! Cependant, sans le savoir, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’écouter le jeune homme, comme si son instinct prenait le dessus. 

\- Alors si j’ai bien compris, commença-t-il, votre frère Dean Winchester est le…roi de l’enfer ? Et les meurtres de masse ne sont que les conséquences d’une guerre entre les anges et les démons ?!

Sam hocha la tête, soulagé que l’agent du FBI le croit. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, jeta un coup d’oeil à aux recherches qui ornaient ses murs, puis se retourna vers lui.

\- Pourquoi venir me voir alors ? Les forces de l’ordre ne croiront jamais votre histoire.

Le jeune homme prit une grande respiration avant de répondre : 

\- Je suis venu parce que Dean était sur les lieux de son dernier crime hier. Vous lui avez parlé. 

Face à cette révélation, les yeux de l’agent s’écarquillèrent. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit, ainsi de suite, sans émettre le moindre son. On pouvait voir dans son regard qu’il se concentrait. Enfin, il se souvint. C’était sûrement l’étrange inconnu en costard qui s’était pointé à l’école. Désormais, l’horreur s’empara de lui. Le responsable de ce massacre était juste à côté de lui ce jour-là et il ne l’avait même remarqué ! 

\- Ce fils de…  
\- Victor, l’interrompit Sam, j’ai besoin de savoir ce qu’il a dit.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, soudainement méfiant. 

Sam sembla hésiter un instant avant de répondre : 

\- Parce que je le recherche. Je…Je vais m’occuper de lui.  
\- Quand vous dîtes « m’occuper de lui » vous voulez dire…  
\- Le tuer. Oui. Je n’ai pas le choix. 

L’agent posa ses mains contre ses hanches, pensif, puis affirma : 

\- Je vais vous aider.  
\- Non, vous n’êtes pas obli…  
\- Si Sam ! Je suis sur cette enquête depuis pratiquement cinq ans maintenant ! Et ce salopard ose me narguer sur ma scène de crime ! C’est le roi de l’enfer, bordel ! J’ai juré protéger la population. C’est mon devoir. Alors dîtes-moi ce que je dois faire. J’aiderai. 

Sam le regarda longuement. Il ne voulait pas impliquer l’agent dans une course contre le diable. Cependant il pourrait avoir besoin d’aide. Dean lui échappait à chaque fois et les morts s’accumulaient. Certes, il aimait son frère, de tout son coeur. Mais Dean n’était plus lui-même, il avait changé, ce n’était plus le Dean qu’il connaissait. Il était parti depuis…la malédiction. Finalement, il avisa : 

\- D’accord. 

Une poignée de main plus tard et ils travaillaient ensemble sur le prochain crime du roi. Pendant ce temps, Castiel arrivait sous terre. L’Enfer n’était pas du tout comme ce qu’il imaginait. C’était un grand bâtiment, ressemblant presque à un château. Les grands murs de pierres froides dessinaient un long labyrinthe de pièces. Chacune avait une fonction bien précise. 

\- Clarence, je présume ? 

L’ange se retourna et se trouva face à une petite femme aux cheveux noirs ondulants gracieusement sur ses épaules. Elle portait un rouge à lèvre pétant et le fixait de ses grands yeux sombres. 

\- C’est Castiel. Répondit-il, impressionné.  
\- Je suis Meg. Je sers personnellement le roi. 

Castiel hocha la tête, attendant docilement les ordres. Meg avait beau être de petite taille, il se sentait ridiculement minuscule à côté d’elle. 

\- Le roi va te recevoir dans la grande salle. Dit-elle en jetant un regard vers l’immense porte qui trônait dans le corridor. 

Castiel la suivit donc en silence, admirant les milliers flambeaux cloutés aux murs qui éclairaient faiblement l’air ambiant. Il réprima un souffle quand les portes monumentales s’ouvrir automatiquement devant eux. La grande salle était apparemment la salle du trône, là ou le roi recevait ses prisonniers et ses démons. Un long tapis noir se déroulait jusqu’au trône sombre, décoré par des sculptures et des ornements macabres. Castiel sentit un violent frisson lui parcourir l’échine. La salle en imposait. Soudain, un cri à vous glacer le sang résonna à travers les murs. Castiel jeta un regard inquiet à Meg qui demeura stoïque. L’ange, de plus en plus angoissé, décida d’entamer la conversation pour se détendre : 

\- Comment est-il ?  
\- Le roi ?  
\- Oui. 

Un étrange sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du démon. Il vit ses yeux s’illuminer lorsqu’elle répondit : 

\- C’est le roi. Ne t’en fais pas, tout ira bien pour toi. Disons que parfois, il ne vaut mieux pas l’énerver. Mais au fond, on sait s’y faire.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna-t-il, maintenant curieux.  
\- Et bien, avec la malédiction…  
\- La malédiction ? 

Meg fronça les sourcils.

\- Bah oui. La marque. T’es au courant, non ? 

Castiel n’eut pas le temps de l’interroger davantage. Les portes s’ouvrirent à nouveau dans un grand claquement. Un homme en costume noir très cher, la chemise ouverte au col, les cheveux soigneusement peignés, entra. Il aurait pu être très beau. En fait, il l’était. Si on évitait les traces de sang qui s’écoulait de son visage et de son cou. L’homme l’aperçu enfin. Il sourit et se dirigea d’un pas affirmé vers lui. 

\- Castiel ! C’est si bon de te rencontrer. S’exclama-t-il. 

Il y avait quelque chose d’étrange avec lui. Il était élégant, horriblement élégant. Mais il y avait une lueur sombre et éteinte à la fois dans l’éclat de ses yeux verts qui m’était l’ange très mal à l’aise. 

\- Votre majesté. Salua Meg. 

Les yeux de Castiel s’agrandir. C’était lui le roi ? Il ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre, mais sûrement pas à ça. Le roi était terriblement jeune et…beau. Son sourire éclatant illuminait à lui seul la pièce entière. Le regard toujours fixé sur l’ange, il s’adressa à sa servante : 

\- Meg, veux-tu bien nous laisser s’il-te-plait. 

Et il était poli en plus ! La démon se courba avant de quitter la salle. Castiel se sentait à présent démuni et commença à paniquer. Qu’allait-il devenir ? Quant à Dean, il demeura un instant silencieux, admirant secrètement le prix de sa trêve avec le Paradis. L’ange était intéressant. Il portait un vieux costume gris, une cravate et un long trench-coat qui pendait en dessous de ses genoux. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille lui donnait un air rebelle et ses yeux d’un bleu profond lui rappelait les bas-fonds de l’océan. Le roi était satisfait. Il alla s’installer confortablement sur son trône, toisant légèrement Castiel. Celui-ci resta immobile, juste en face de lui, attendant son sort. 

\- Connais-tu les engagements de ton contrat, mon cher Castiel ? Demanda Dean, un doigt ensanglanté posé sur son menton. 

L’ange prit un moment de réflexion avant de répondre sagement : 

\- Je dois vous servir, monsieur. Ma présence dans votre royaume assura la trêve entre le Paradis et l’Enfer.  
\- En effet. Tu dormiras dans ta propre chambre, jusqu’à côté de la mienne. On ne se verra pas. Tu me supportera uniquement pour le dîner à sept heure, tous les soirs. Ta présence est obligatoire. Tu peux aller dans toutes les pièces de mon Enfer. Hormis la salle 42. Elle t’est strictement interdite. Si tu braves cet interdit, il y aura de…sévères conséquences. 

Castiel avala difficilement. Qu’y avait-il dans cette pièce ? Quelles étaient ces…conséquences ? Il se contenta d’hocher la tête. 

\- Bien. Je pense qu’on va bien s’entendre. Tu peux disposer. 

L’ange se retira et décida d’aller explorer un peu les pièces qui ne lui étaient pas interdites. Sa chambre portait le numéro 2, juste en face de la salle 1 qu’il présuma comme étant la chambre du roi. Deux démons étaient postés devant la porte aussi noire que l’ébène. Il n’osa pas y entrer. Dans sa chambre, il remarqua un grand lit à baldaquin en draps de soie, une immense armoire en bois massif et une commode mais zéro fenêtre. La salle de bain se situait sur sa droite et comportait une douche à l’italienne, une baignoire aussi grande qu’une piscine et un évier en verre. Contrairement au côté médiévale de l’Enfer, la décoration était très design et moderne. Castiel n’avait apporté aucune affaire avec lui. Il vit cependant des vêtements parfaitement bien repassés, déposés sur son lit. Il sourit en remarquant trois trench-coat de même couleur, similaires à celui qu’il portait. Soudain, on toqua à sa porte. C’était Meg. 

\- Bien installé ? Demanda-t-elle. 

Il remarqua des serviettes propres dans ses mains. 

\- Oui. Merci. Répondit-il poliment. 

Un nouveau cri glaciale retentit à travers les murs. Meg eut un sourire au coin. 

\- Le roi s’abandonne à certains loisirs bruyants. Ne t’inquiète pas, on s’y habitue.  
\- Depuis combien de temps le sers-tu ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué, essayant tant bien que mal d’ignorer la séance de torture qui se déroulait juste à côté.  
\- Oh, depuis le début de son règne.  
\- Tu as parlé plus tôt d’une malédiction, que voulais-tu dire par là ? 

Meg sembla étonnée. 

\- Tu ne sais pas ? D’accord, je vais t’expliquer. 

Elle l’invita à venir s’assoir avec elle sur le lit. Castiel la rejoignit et l’écouta. 

\- Le véritable nom du roi est Dean Winchester. C’était un chasseur.  
\- Un chasseur ?  
\- Oui. Un humain qui chasse les monstres, les démons, l’obscurité elle-même. Cependant, un jour il a fait face à Abaddon. La reine de l’époque. Il allait presque la tuer quand…

Meg hésita. On pouvait y voir presque de la tristesse dans ses yeux. 

\- Quand ? Insista-t-il.  
\- Pourquoi veux-tu vraiment le savoir ? Ça ne change rien pour toi !  
\- Je veux juste comprendre et connaître la personne avec qui je vais probablement passer le reste de ma vie. Répondit-il alors en haussant les épaules. 

Meg lui adressa une nouvelle fois un regard triste et poursuivit : 

\- Donc il allait presque la tuer quand il a reçu la marque.  
\- La marque ?  
\- La marque de Cain. Le premier chevalier de l’Enfer. Maintenant qu’il est mort, seul un chevalier de l’Enfer peut transmettre la marque.  
\- Laisse-moi deviner, Abaddon était un chevalier de l’Enfer ?  
\- Exactement. La marque est une malédiction. Elle rend les gens mauvais, agressif et sadique. Il n’y a rien qu’on peut faire.  
\- Donc, il n’était pas toujours comme ça. Conclut-il, pensif.  
\- Non, répondit-elle gravement, c’était un humain. Un homme bon qui a été la victime d’un puissant sortilège.  
\- Et il n’y a pas de remède ? S’exclama-t-il.

S’il arrivait à guérir Dean Winchester de sa malédiction, le Paradis pourrait sûrement gagner la guerre contre l’Enfer et tout sera terminé. Il pourra revenir parmi les siens et la population humaine sera sauvée. Malheureusement, l’air fatal qu’il perçut sur le visage du démon effaça tout espoir en lui. 

\- Non, il n’y a pas de remède. La seule solution serait de le tuer.  
\- Mais n’est-il pas immortel ?  
\- Bien sûr que si ! Cependant il existe une arme qui pourrait mettre fin à ses jours, une bonne fois pour toute. On l’appelle la première lame. Elle est aussi vieille que Cain lui-même. C’est avec elle qu’il a tué son frère Abel. Mais bon, après tout…Ce n’est qu’une légende ! Nous savons tous qu’une telle chose n’existe pas. 

Castiel avala les informations une à une. Et si c’était vrai ? Ça voulait dire qu’il y a effectivement un moyen de mettre fin à tout ça. Tout à coup, il se demanda pourquoi Meg, un démon de l’Enfer, lui expliquait toutes ces choses. Elle répondit : 

\- Ne t’imagines pas que je ne pense pas à moi, Clarence. Au contraire. Dean Winchester est un bon roi. Mais il est dangereux, même pour nous, démons. Il est violent, autoritaire, sadique et carrément flippant ! Si demain on avait un moyen de mettre un terme à son règne, on le ferait ! 

Elle finit par se lever, laissant les serviettes propres sur le lit. 

\- Il se fait tard, Clarence, tu ferais mieux de dormir. 

Puis elle se retira sans un bruit. Castiel demeura quelques instants assis, seul, sur son lit, repensant à tout ce qu’il venait d’apprendre, digérant la journée de folie qu’il venait d’avoir. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être touché par l’histoire de Dean Winchester. Il n’avait rien demandé. Aujourd’hui, c’était un monstre, mais il avait été transformé contre son gré ! Pourtant, il demeure l’être le plus ignoble sur cette Terre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva enfin, profita d’une douche chaude dans l’immense salle de bain, enfila un pantalon de soie et se coucha. Seuls les hurlements bestiaux des esclaves bercèrent son sommeil…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLAY LIST (Rencontre entre Dean Winchester et Castiel) : 
> 
> " I hate you, I love you " de Gnash


	3. LA MARQUE

Le lendemain matin, Castiel remarqua qu’il était seul. Hormis quelques démons pour le surveiller, l’Enfer tout entier lui appartenait. Sauf bien sûr, la salle numéro 42. Après s’être préparé, il décida d’aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Cette énième salle était encore plus grande que la salle du trône. Des étagères remplies de livres, plus vieux les uns que les autres, recouvraient la totalité des murs, du bas vers le haut, défiant les lois de la gravité. Il devait y avoir des siècles d’Histoire renfermée dans ces pages. Castiel se fit donc un plaisir d’en explorer chaque ligne, avec comme principal objectif : la marque de Cain. Seulement il ne trouva à cette heure aucun indice relatant de cette malédiction. Il fut brutalement sorti de sa rêverie par des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Cela devait être sûrement le roi et ses subalternes rentrant de mission. Il n’osa pas aller les rejoindre, pas pour le moment. Il souhaitait demeurer seul avec lui-même, plongé dans une certaine introspection. Il devait désormais se faire à l’idée qu’il allait rester là toute sa vie. Ses sentiments commençaient de plus en plus à diverger. Bien sûr qu’il éprouvait une profonde loyauté pour le Paradis et sa famille. 

Cependant il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire qu’ils l’avaient vendu, comme de la pâté pour chien, à l’homme le plus dangereux de l’univers. Même si ce dernier leur avait donné l’assurance qu’il ne toucherait pas à un seul cheveux de l’ange, c’était quand même un pari risqué qu’ils n’avaient pas hésité à prendre. Finalement, comme il s’ennuyait, il pris la décision d’aller retrouver le roi dans la grande salle. Il passa par une petite porte latérale qui donnait derrière le trône. Cela faisait à peine deux jours qu’il était là et il connaissait déjà les moindres passages secrets de l’Enfer. Lorsqu’il rentra, il remarqua que plusieurs démons étaient réunis de chaque côté de la pièce. Au milieu, un autre serviteur qu’il connaissait sous le nom de Crowley, tenait fermement un vieil homme enchaîné. Le roi, toujours magnifiquement tenu sur son piédestal, toisait le prisonnier. 

\- Joshua, tu connais la sentence. Dit-il d’une voix grave, l’air ennuyé.   
\- Je vous en prie, monseigneur ! Je suis innocent ! Je ne réponds en rien aux accusations qui ont été menées jusqu’ici ! 

Sa phrase fut rapidement ponctuée d’une gifle de la part de Crowley. Le démon, petit, à l’accent irlandais, était l’un des serviteurs les plus machiavéliques de Winchester. Il allait souvent en mission sur Terre et pouvait effectuer 100 pactes avec les humaines en une journée, récoltant ainsi le plus d’âmes possibles. 

\- Doucement Crowley, gronda Dean, alors Joshua ? Toujours dans le dénie ? Vois-tu, j’ai ici une vingtaine de démons clamant que tu m’as trahis. A-t-on avis, qu’est-ce que je pourrais bien penser ? 

Joshua tremblait à présent de peur. 

\- Je vous en supplie, mon roi ! Ne faîtes pas ça ! 

Soudain, Dean se leva et agrippa le démon à la gorge. Castiel fut surpris de la rapidité à laquelle il s’était déplacé. Il regarda avec horreur le tableau sanglant se dérouler sous ses yeux. En effet, Joshua ne respirait plus qu’à un fil. Quant à Dean, son visage avait changé. Ses beaux yeux verts avaient laissé place à un noir terrifiant, englobant la totalité du globe oculaire. Des traits grossiers ressemblants à des cicatrices ou des veines se creusaient dans sa peau désormais pâle. Le roi ne ressemblait plus du tout à Dean Winchester. Le monstre avait pris le dessus. Il se trouvait face au Diable en personne. Même sa voix était devenue grinçante et terriblement froide.

\- Ne me supplie pas. Tonna-t-il, rugissant intérieurement.

Il n’eut fallu qu’une seconde et les cervicales du démon se brisèrent. Le corps retomba par-terre, gisant telle un pantin désarticulé. Pour finir le tout, Dean tendit la main et Crowley y déposa un long couteau à dents pointus. Le roi sourit, avant d’enfoncer la lame profondément dans le corps du traitre. Une lumière éclatante surgit du cadavre. On aurait dit une multitude de fils électriques oranges jaillissants de part et d’autre du vieil homme. Dean retira lentement le couteau, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Puis, après l’avoir rendu à son serviteur, alla reprendre place sur son trône. C’est à ce moment qu’il remarqua la présence de Castiel dans la salle. Ils s’échangèrent un long regard, intense, jusqu’à ce que Dean baisse les yeux. 

Castiel n’en croyait toujours pas les siens. Même s’il avait auparavant eu de l’empathie pour le roi, c’était maintenant terminé. A présent il avait peur. Et il comprenait pourquoi tout le monde le redoutait. Ce fut limite en courant qu’il sortit et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, Dean admirait son travail. Il n’avait pas voulu que son ange le voit comme ça. Même s’il ne le comprenait pas très bien, il ne voulait surtout pas que son invité ait peur de lui. Pour l’instant, c’était la seule personne au monde à avoir de la considération pour lui, et non de l’effroi. Ce fut abattu, voire même blessé de l’intérieur, qu’il ordonna à se qu’on retire le corps de son tapis. Pendant que Dean s’affairait à signer des contrats mortels contre les êtres humains, son frère Sam évoquait le tragique destin du porteur de la marque à son nouveau partenaire. 

\- Donc si on trouve la première lame, on peut tuer le roi de l’Enfer ? S’écria Henriksen, renversant son café au passage.   
\- Oui. C’est le seul moyen que j’ai trouvé. Répondit Sam, d’un air sombre.   
\- Mais ?  
\- Mais ce n’est qu’une légende. Je n’ai encore pas trouvé de quoi prouver son existence… 

Victor put voir à quel point le jeune homme était abattu. Ça devait être terrible de voir son frère se transformer en un monstre assoiffé de sang. Il poussa un long soupire, serra le bras de Sam et se replongea dans leurs recherches. 

\- Sam ?   
\- Hum ?  
\- Est-ce que ce nom te dit quelque chose : Meta…Metatron ?

Les yeux de Sam s’écarquillèrent. Il s’empara rapidement du livre et lut au plus vite les quelques lignes qui évoquait le script de Dieu. 

\- Oui. Il doit savoir où se trouve la première lame.   
\- Tu es sûr ?   
\- Le script de Dieu ? Oui, je suis sûr ! 

Il claque le bouquin, le jeta sur le bureau et s’empara de ses affaires. 

\- Tu viens ? Fit-il à l’agent. 

Ce dernier se hâta de le suivre, laissant un mot à son chef comme quoi il était momentanément indisponible. Le soir arrivant, il était l’heure pour Castiel d’avoir son dîner avec le roi. Un moment qu’il redoutait. En effet, depuis les évènements de ce matin, il faisait tout pour éviter la présence de Winchester. Malheureusement, il n’avait pas le droit d’échapper à ses obligations du soir. Meg lui avait apporté une chemise propre ainsi qu’une veste bleue foncé, en raccord avec ses yeux. Il fit un effort pour ses cheveux rebelles et, une fois prêt, se présenta devant la salle de réception. Comme à leur habitude, les portes s’ouvrirent de façon magique, révélant un Dean Winchester attablé au bout d’une longue table couverte des plats les plus riches. Le roi, habillé toujours élégamment, avait croisé ses genoux et tenait dans sa main un verre de vin. 

\- Tu es en retard, Cas. Grogna-t-il, tel un chien mécontent.

Castiel était trop stressé pour relever le surnom. Il préféra garder le silence et s’installa lentement dans son siège, au bout opposé. Le service fut assuré par Ruby, une jolie démon en robe noir. Elle lança un doux sourire à Castiel qui le rassura. 

\- Alors, commença Dean, comment était ta journée ?   
\- Heu…et bien, balbutia l’ange, très intéressante, monsieur. 

Dean intensifia son regard sur lui, l’invitant à développer.

\- J’ai pris un grand plaisir à lire les précieux livres de votre bibliothèque. 

Castiel fut une nouvelle fois rassuré en voyant Winchester sourire. 

\- Dans ce cas, je suis content que ma réserve littéraire te plaise. Du vin ? 

L’ange hocha la tête. Après tout, le vin allait peut être engourdir ses angoisses. Une fois servi par Ruby, il but son verre d’une traite, sous les yeux perçants du roi. 

\- Et vous, votre majesté ? Votre journée ? Demanda Castiel, tentant d’être aimable. 

Dean apaisa son verre et lui raconta de manière ennuyée ses contrats avec la population humaine ainsi que ses punissions à l’égard des démons. Cependant, Castiel n’écoutait pas. Il avait remarqué la grimace de douleur que Dean tentait tant bien mal de lui cacher. Elle était subtile, mais bien présente. C’est alors qu’il remarqua que le roi tenait son bras droit de sa main gauche. Etait-ce la marque ? Sûrement. Cela voulait dire qu’elle le faisait souffrir physiquement. 

\- Cas ?   
\- Je vous demande pardon. Je dois être fatigué.   
\- C’est bon, si tu as finis, tu peux te retirer. 

Castiel salua alors le maître de maison d’un signe de tête et se hâta d’aller rejoindre ses quartiers. Ruby commença à débarrasser la table alors que Dean terminait une nouvelle bouteille de vin. Humain, il avait toujours apprécié un bon alcool. Ce fut l’un des nombreux vices qui l’avait poursuivi, démon. Il observa silencieusement son reflet dans le liquide rouge. Ce qu’il y voyait n’était pas de la puissance ou de l’orgueil. Non, c’était plutôt de la fatigue, de la tristesse et l’abattement. Il savait qu’il faisait désormais peur à Castiel et cela l’attristait au plus haut point. Soudain il secoua violemment la tête. Non, il n’était pas censé ressentir des émotions humaines. Son visage arbora alors son faciès habituel : celui d’un monstre sans pitié. Pendant ce temps, Sam et Victor arrivait chez Metatron. Le vieil homme s’était réfugié dans un chalet au large de la ville. Ils le trouvèrent attablé à un bureau, tapant sur une machine à écrire. 

\- Sam Winchester. Sourit-il. 

Le jeune homme pencha la tête.

\- Vous me connaissez ?   
\- Mon dieu, qui ne connait pas le frère du roi de l’Enfer ! S’écria Metatron, levant les bras au ciel.   
\- Vous savez alors pourquoi on est là. Intervint Victor, une main posée sur son arme.   
\- Et vous êtes ? Demanda l’ange, intrigué.  
\- Agent spécial Victor Henriksen.   
\- Oh ! Un agent fédéral ! Que c’est excitant !   
\- Sais-tu où se trouve la première lame ou non ?! S’énerva Sam, l’arme sortie. 

Metatron demeura un instant silencieux, le sourire au lèvre. Puis il se leva et, tout enjoué, commença à chantonner :

\- Et si je vous racontais une histoire ?   
\- On n’a pas le temps avec tes conneries, Metatron ! S’écria Sam en avançant d’un pas.   
\- Attends Winchester ! Celle-ci peut t’intéresser.

L’agent et le chasseur se regardèrent longuement avant de baisser lentement leurs armes, le doigt toujours sur la gâchette. 

\- Fais vite. Siffla Sam.   
\- Bien, commença Metatron, c’est l’histoire d’un homme. Un homme de grandes vertus, certes, mais très stupide sur les bords. Il s’était mis en tête de tuer la reine de l’Enfer ! Tu peux le croire ? 

Le visage de Sam s’affaissa. Il comprit tout de suite le lien avec son frère. Se rendant compte qu’il avait enfin capté son intention, Metatron poursuivit sur sa lancée : 

\- Alors, je l’ai conseillé. Et ce débile avait presque réussi ! Quand du jour au lendemain, monsieur se retrouve avec une marque au fer rouge sur le bras et le titre de roi de l’Enfer ! Et comme je suis très intelligent, je savais qu’il allait venir à moi. Alors je me suis caché. Mais évidemment, on ne fuit pas le roi de l’Enfer comme ça ! Et ce maudit démon m’a retrouvé.   
\- Laisse-moi deviner, dit Victor, il voulait te tuer ?   
\- Faux ! C’était ce que je croyais, au début. Mais non, il se trouve que sa majesté était très consciente de son état ! Il voulait que je cache la première lame pour lui. 

A cet instant, l’intérêt des deux hommes s’accrut. 

\- Qu’as-tu fait ?   
\- Quoi ? Vous pensiez vraiment que j’allais cacher la lame ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire ! Je savais que des fous comme vous allait sûrement me tuer pour s’en accaparer ! Et si par malheur je la perdais, le roi allait me faire regretter ma naissance ! Je ne suis pas fou !   
\- Alors où est-elle ?! S’impatienta Sam.  
\- Oh mais elle n’est jamais partie !   
\- Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna Victor, de plus en plus exaspéré.   
\- Et bien qu’elle n’a jamais quitté son propriétaire ! 

Le visage de Sam blêmit. 

\- Attends, es-tu en train de nous dire que depuis tout ce temps, la lame se trouve avec Dean ?!  
\- Evidemment ! Bien en sécurité dans les tréfonds du royaume maudit ! 

La nuit était tombée. Cela faisait plus de dix minutes que Castiel tentait de trouver le sommeil, en vain. Il se retourna, encore et encore, mais les mêmes images le hantaient : celle de Dean tuant ce pauvre Joshua. Il revoyait encore la naissance des veines sur sa peau et la transformation de ses yeux en noirs. Il allait se lever pour se servir un peu d’eau quand un cri déchirant résonna de l’autre côté de sa porte. Il s’arrêta un instant, écoutant, à l’afflux du moindre bruit. Finalement il se dit que ça devait être une nouvelle séance de torture et qu’elle se finirait bientôt quand un nouveau hurlement le paralysa. Non, il reconnaissait cette voix. Ce n’était pas…

Il sortit en trombe de sa chambre et se dirigea tout droit vers celle du roi. Il remarqua que les gardes étaient partis, sûrement en patrouille quelque part dans le bâtiment. Il tendit une oreille à la porte. Oui, il le confirmait, c’était bien le roi qui poussait ces cris. Il décida alors d’entrer. La chambre du roi était aussi spacieuse que la sienne et se ressemblait à tout point, hormis un grand miroir qui ornait le mur principal, ainsi qu’une collection de whiskies dans un coin. Dean était là, allongé dans son lit, endormi, luttant avec des propres démons. Le cauchemar devait être terrible, on aurait dit qu’il était en train de mourir. Tout son corps était trempé de sueur, ses cheveux d’habitudes si bien coiffés étaient sales et collaient à sa peau. Mais surtout on pouvait apercevoir des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Castiel s’approcha lentement, tel un animal méfiant. S’apercevant enfin qu’il ne courrait aucun danger, il se pencha. Le roi hurlait des choses incompréhensibles, parfois il avait l’impression de reconnaître le nom de « Sam » ou « Sammy ».

Il s’assit donc sur le lit, ne sachant que faire. Son caractère d’ange lui dictait de le réconforter mais sa peur le dominait. Et si Dean se réveillait ? S’il s’apercevait qu’il était rentré dans sa chambre sans permission ? Il jeta un nouveau coup d’oeil à la scène et remarqua que le roi tenait son bras. C’est là qu’il la vit : la marque. En effet, le roi ne portait en haut qu’un unique t-shirt à manche courte, laissant la marque à l’air libre. On aurait dit une sorte de symbole tribale, rouge sang, comme s’il avait été marqué au fer rouge. Il remarqua alors que la marque vibrait. Comme si c’était bien elle qui engendrait tout le mal du roi. 

Soudain, Dean cria à nouveau. Mais cette fois, c’était son nom : « Cas ». Alors, sans réfléchir, il se pencha davantage et passa une main douce sur son front couvert de sueur, en murmurant des mots rassurants. Il demeura ainsi pendant au moins cinq minute. Finalement, cela marchait. Les respirations saccadée du roi se calma, son corps s’immobilisa et il retomba dans ce qui semblait être un sommeil paisible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLAY LIST (Dean cauchemar) :
> 
> " Unsteady " de X Ambassadors


	4. UN PASSAGE POUR L'ENFER

Le lendemain, Castiel croisa le roi dans le couloir. Ce dernier ne lui adressa pas la parole. C’était comme si les évènements de la nuit dernière étaient oubliés. Peut-être que Dean ne se souvenait de rien, au détriment de l’ange qui se souvenait de tout. Après avoir longuement consolé le maître de ces lieux, il était retourné dans sa chambre, l’esprit plein d’espoirs et de questions. Peut-être que finalement, le roi méritait d’être sauvé. Après tout, il était un ange, il était de son devoir d’aider autrui. Ce fut donc sans hésiter qu’il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque avec l’intention d’enlever la marque, de manière définitive. Pendant ce temps, Victor et Sam cherchait à tout prix un moyen d’entrer en Enfer. Si Metatron avait raison, la première lame devait s’y trouver. 

\- Sam, commença l’agent du FBI, une fois qu’on sera entré en Enfer, comment va-t-on localiser la lame ? Je veux dire, elle doit sûrement être bien protégée !   
\- Je connais mon frère. Il a dû la cacher, mais là où on s’y attend le moins. J’ai confiance en nous, Victor. Nous sommes la seule chose qui reste à l’humanité. On trouve la lame, on poignarde mon frère et toute cette horreur s’arrêtera. 

Les yeux d’Henriksen se plissèrent. Etaient-ils vraiment assez forts pour combattre le Diable ? Comme le disait Sam, ils étaient le seul espoir qui restait à l’humanité. Et s’ils échouaient ? Qu’allait-il se passer ? Remarquant les doutes silencieux de l’agent, Sam se leva et fouilla dans son sac de sport. Il en ressortit un long couteau à dents pointus, avec des gravures étranges sur le manche. Il le tendit à son partenaire qui le dévisagea. 

\- C’est une arme contre les démons. Certes, cela ne sauve pas les hôtes mais ça tue ce qui les possède. On est préparé, Victor. Tout ce qui nous reste à faire est de trouver les portes de l’Enfer. Pour le reste, on avisera. 

Henriksen hocha la tête et se remit à ses recherches. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam releva la tête de son ordinateur. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Demanda l’agent.   
\- Je sais comment entrer en contacte avec l’Enfer.   
\- Et comment ?   
\- Vois-tu, quand quelqu’un meurt, son âme est immédiatement prise par une faucheuse.   
\- Tu veux dire comme…la mort ? Celle avec un long capuchon noire et une faux ? S’exclama Victor, septique.  
\- Ouais. Mais sans la cape et la faux. Elles ressemblent généralement à des personnes normales. Sauf que leur travail est de prendre les âmes. Après, elles vont soit au Paradis, soit en Enfer. Si on arrive à en contacter une, elle peut nous mener en Enfer.   
\- Et comment va-t-on prendre contacte avec une faucheuse ? 

Sam lui donna un regard appuyé. 

\- Quoi ? Non ! S’écria Henriksen.   
\- Victor, on n’a pas le choix. Les faucheuses fauchent les morts ! On…Je dois mourir.   
\- Non ! Il y a forcément un autre moyen ! Je veux dire…t’as réussi à t’accaparer un couteau à démon ! On peut bien trouver un…téléphone pour faucheurs ? 

Sam sourit.

\- Je crains que ce soit plus compliqué que ça.   
\- Tu serais donc prêt à mourir pour aller en Enfer et…tuer ton frère ?   
\- C’est vrai que quand sonnant comme ça…  
\- Sam ! C’est de la folie ! S’écria vivement l’agent.  
\- Ecoute, fit le jeune homme en se levant, Dean est mon frère. C’est de ma faute ce qui lui est arrivé ! Je n’étais pas là quand Abaddon lui a transmis la marque ! J’aurais pu l’arrêter ! Désormais, il en ait de ma responsabilité de…  
\- De quoi Sam ?! De te jeter dans une mission suicide ?! 

Le jeune chasseur ne répondit pas. Il se rassit, silencieux, les yeux fixés sur l’écran de son ordinateur portable. 

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir. Dit Victor d’un ton affirmatif.

Et ils reprirent leurs recherches. Au même moment, Castiel s’ennuyait sous terre. Ils avaient pratiquement lu tous les livres de la grande bibliothèque et n’avait rien trouvé sur la marque ou même Cain lui-même. Commençant à avoir mal aux yeux, il décida de se lever et d’aller faire un tour. Il allait quitter la pièce quand il remarqua une vieille boîte rangée sous une pile de vieux manuels, dans le coin d’une étagère. Intriguée, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s’en empara. En l’ouvrant, il ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une certaine gêne. C’était comme s’il savait qu’il transgressait l’intimité de quelqu’un. Il fut étonné en tombant sur des photos. Elles étaient très vieilles, de part les rides et le jaunissement du papier. Soudain son coeur manqua un battement en reconnaissant l’un des sujets pris en photo.

Il s’agissait du roi lui-même. Bien sûr, il était nettement plus jeune. Les petites pattes qui se plissaient sur le coin de ses yeux avaient disparu, tout comme l’air fatigué sur son visage. A la place, il rayonnait. Un grand sourire éclatant sur les lèvres, il partageait ce qui semblait être une bière avec un autre jeune homme. Celui-ci était encore plus jeune que lui. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient parfois devant les yeux et un air malicieux se dégageait de lui. Ce dernier et Dean étaient appuyés sur une vieille voiture où l’inscription « Chevrolet » se distinguait sur le devant du capot. 

\- C’est Sam, son frère. Fit une voix derrière lui. 

Il se retourna promptement, les joues rouges d’avoir été pris. Finalement il se détendit en reconnaissant Meg. La petite femme s’avança et regarda la photo avec lui. 

\- Il était encore humain à cette époque.  
\- Je ne savais pas qu’il avait un frère, dit-il d’une voix rauque, qu’est-il devenu ?   
\- On ne sait pas trop. Sa majesté affirme qu’il est mort. Mais Crowley aurait croisé le garçon à New York il y a quelques mois.  
\- Donc il serait encore en vie ?   
\- S’il l’est, il a de la chance ! Rétorqua-t-elle, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.   
\- Comment ça ?   
\- Sam constitue évidemment un moyen de pression contre le roi ! Cela ne m’étonnerait pas si sa seigneurie cherchait à l’éliminer.   
\- Il tuerait son propre frère ? S’écria-t-il, un air horrifié sur le visage.   
\- Et bien pour l’instant, il est toujours en vie, n’est-ce pas ? 

Sur ce, elle rebroussa chemin et quitta la pièce, laissant un Castiel décontenancé derrière elle. Le soir était tombé sur la création de Dieu. Sam avait appelé tous ses contactes, des chasseurs pour la plupart, dans le but de trouver un moyen d’entrer en contacte avec une faucheuse. A la place, il ne reçut que des réponses négatives ou des rires. Tout le monde le trouvait fou. 

\- Je te propose qu’on aille se coucher. Demain sera une autre journée. Fit Victor dans un soupire.

Sam allait l’écouter quand son portable sonna. Il se précipita sur les touches et décrocha. 

\- Sam Winchester ? Demanda une voix grave à l’autre bout du fil.  
\- Heu…oui. C’est moi.  
\- Rudy. Je suis chasseur. J’ai entendu dire que tu cherchais à contacter une faucheuse ?   
\- Ouais !   
\- Ecoute gamin, je ne connais pas ton plan, je ne sais pas dans quoi tu t’es fourré, et je m’en fiche. J’ai le numéro d’une sorcière, assez puissante. Elle peut t’aider. 

Sam leva les yeux vers Henriksen qui l’interrogeait du regard. Il prit une bloc-note et y nota le numéro de la sorcière.

\- Ouais, merci encore Rudy. 

Il raccrocha à peine que Victor s’écria : 

\- Des sorcières maintenant ?! Mec, je vis dans un putain de Disney ! 

Sam ricana puis lui tendit le papier. 

\- Peut-être que je ne vais pas mourir en fait. 

Après son dîner avec le roi, Castiel, contrairement à ses habitudes, ne retourna pas dans ses quartiers. Il décida de demeurer en retrait, dans un coin sombre de la pièce. C’était le moment du jugement des âmes. Dean, assis dans son trône, un verre de vin à la main, écoutait patiemment les lamentations des nombreuses âmes qui venaient ce soir en Enfer. D’une voix ennuyée, il récitait : 

\- En vue des actions précédant votre mort et par le pouvoir qu’il m’est conféré, je vous condamne à l’écartèlement à vie.   
\- Non ! Mon seigneur, je vous en prie ! 

Puis, d’un signe de la main, Dean renvoya le pauvre homme dans les basfonds de l’Enfer. Castiel ne pouvait juger si le roi prenait du plaisir dans ce qu’il faisait. Il avait plutôt l’impression de voir un vieil homme fatigué et exaspéré par ses devoirs. Tout d’un coup, un nouvel homme fut emmené de force par les démons et mis à genoux devant sa majesté. Lorsque Crowley enleva le capuchon sur la tête du prisonnier, Castiel vit un changement sur les traits du visage de Dean. C’était fin, à peine perceptible, mais bien présent. L’ange fronça alors les sourcils. Voilà maintenant que ça devenait intéressant. 

\- Benny. Sourit Winchester. 

Tiens donc, le roi connaissait le prisonnier. Peut-être une connaissance de quand il était humain ?

\- Nous avons surpris ce vampire roder à la frontière de l’Enfer dans le purgatoire, monsieur. Informa Crowley, une main toujours serrée autour du cou de Benny.  
\- Alors comme ça le purgatoire ne te suffit pas ?   
\- Tu as bien changé, mon frère. Répliqua Benny, haletant. 

Castiel remarqua que le sourire de Dean s’était effacé à la mention de l’appellation. Benny avait utilisé le mot « frère » donc cela voulait dire qu’ils étaient proches ? 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu faisais à la frontière, vampire ? Demanda férocement Winchester, clairement mal à l’aise.   
\- Oh, c’est « vampire » maintenant ? Qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé, mon ami ? 

Castiel put discerner de la pitié et de la tristesse sur le visage de Benny. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer la situation. Être prisonnier et maltraité par son meilleur ami, maintenant diabolique. Apparemment, sa réponse dut irriter le roi qui décréta : 

\- Comme le purgatoire n’a pas l’air de te satisfaire, Benny, que dirais-tu de la cage ? 

Les yeux du vampire s’écarquillèrent d’horreur.   
\- Tu…Tu n’oserais pas…Balbutia-t-il.

Castiel avait entendu parlé de la cage. Cette dernière avait été faîte par Dieu dans le but d’y emprisonner Lucifer, l’archange rebelle. Dean l’utilisait comme ultime châtiment pour ses âmes. Être prisonnier avec Lucifer dans une éternelle torture était aujourd’hui ce qu’il y avait de pire. Dean se redressa et se pencha en avant. Puis, une lueur machiavélique dans le regard, il articula les mots suivants : 

\- Regarde-moi. 

Les démons s’emparèrent alors de Benny et le traînèrent vers la sortie. Les cris du vampire résonnaient encore à travers la pièce. Dean fit ensuite signe à la cour de disposer. Castiel allait partir mais décida au dernier moment de rester. A présent, Winchester pensait qu’il était seul. Il posa une main tremblante sur son bras droit et poussa un long soupire, abattu. Castiel assista alors à l’inimaginable. Le roi de l’Enfer pleurait. En effet, une larme solitaire s’écoula lentement le long de la joue de Dean...

A la surface, le jeune Winchester se retrouvait à l’arrière d’un restaurant, accompagné de l’agent Henriksen et d’une petite femme à la grande chevelure rousse et au maquillage proéminent. 

\- Qui nous dit que tu veux vraiment aider, Rowena ? 

La sorcière poussa un petit rire aiguë. 

\- Ton frère a un ego plus gros que le mien ! Je suis une menace pour son règne. Alors si tu me jures que tu vas le tuer, j’en suis ! S’exclama-t-elle en frappant des mains.   
\- Que doit-on faire pour contacter une faucheuse ? L’interrompit Victor dans son élan. 

La malice s’élargit sur le visage de la sorcière. 

\- Pas grand chose, c’est toujours une question de sortilèges…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLAY LIST (Castiel surprend Dean pleurer) : 
> 
> " So Cold " de Ben Cocks


	5. TRAHISON

Cachés dans le sous-sol d’un vieil immeuble, Henriksen, Sam et Rowena se tenaient devant une table sur laquelle étaient disposée une multitude d’objets bizarres. La petite sorcière irlandaise, excitée comme une puce, sautillait sur place en plaçant un crâne de lapin dans le puzzle.

\- J’espère que ça en vaut la peine. Soupira Sam, encore honteux d’avoir volé certains des ingrédients.  
\- De t’inquiète pas, Winchester. On le fait pour la bonne cause ! 

Le jeune chasseur réprima une remarque assassine. Vivement qu’ils fassent le sortilège, la sorcière commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. 

\- Comment va-t-on savoir que le sort aura marché ? Demanda Victor, inquiet.  
\- Oh, vous le saurez monsieur l’agent…Susurra Rowena, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. 

Puis elle se mit en place, leva les bras en l’air et commença différentes incantations latines. Au fur et à mesure, les lumières commencèrent à vaciller puis s’éteignirent complètement. Pour couronner le tout, une rafale de vent vint balayer la pièce avec force. Soudain, Henriksen sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à une jeune femme au long cheveux noir et aux grands yeux sombres. Il y avait chez elle une lueur douce et réconfortante qu’il ne pouvait réellement décrire. 

\- Tiens donc, dit-elle d’un claquement de langue, Sam Winchester en personne…  
\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda ce dernier, sur la défensive.  
\- Mon nom est Tessa.  
\- Vous êtes une faucheuse. Compléta Victor.  
\- C’est exacte, répondit-elle, et je connais très bien ton frère, Sam. 

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça « tu le connais très bien » ?  
\- Oh disons qu’on a déjà fait affaire lui et moi. Pourquoi m’as-tu convoqué ? 

Le chasseur sembla alors mal à l’aise. Il dansait sur un pied, essuyant des mains moites sur son jean délavé. Victor décida donc de reprendre la main.

\- Nous voulons entrer en Enfer.  
\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Ces deux beaux hommes ont l’intention de tuer sa puissante majesté. Ricana Rowena qui se faisait les ongles dans un coin.  
\- Vraiment ? Répéta Tessa, surprise.  
\- Peux-tu nous aider ou non ? S’impatienta Sam dont l’humeur avait changé. 

La faucheuse hésita un instant avant d’avouer : 

\- Pas sans un prix.  
\- Evidemment. Rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Que veux-tu ? Questionna Victor.  
\- Des vacances. 

Ils s’échangèrent regard, légèrement surpris de la demande et perplexes. 

\- Je suis fatiguée de ce boulot, ajouta-t-elle, je veux ma liberté.  
\- Et comment est-on supposé faire ça ? Fit Sam.  
\- Oh c’est simple, vous voyez ça avec mon patron.  
\- Qui est ? Demanda Henriksen. 

Le regard de Sam changea subitement.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, dit-il, la mort ?  
\- Bingo. Vous me donnez la garantie d’une liberté et je vous emmène. 

Le jeune Winchester s’avança vers elle et lui présenta une main ferme. 

\- Marché conclu. 

Ils terminèrent l’échange sur une poignée de main. Puis, en un coup de vent, Sam et Victor disparurent avec Tessa. Rowena, quant à elle, rangeait son matériel. 

\- Et bien, fit-elle enjouée, ça promet ! 

Castiel se réveilla sous les doux rayons du…En fait non, il n’y avait pas de soleil en Enfer. Seulement l’obscurité. Et si on s’aventurait plus loin, on pouvait apercevoir le néant, accompagné d’éclairs terrifiants et d’un tonnerre qui grondait constamment. Aujourd’hui, le roi était parti sur Terre pour affaire. Il attendit donc patiemment son retour. Toute la journée, il parcourut les longs corridors sans fin, s’attardant à chaque fois devant la salle interdite. Sa curiosité demeurait toujours piquée et il avait peur d’y succomber. Parce que s’il le faisait, il allait en subir les conséquences. Et son séjour ici était déjà assez pénible. Alors il tourna les talons. Un rituel qui se répétait chaque jour. Seulement aujourd’hui, il remarqua un nouveau démon. Celui-ci ne faisait pas partie de la garde auparavant. Il semblait tendu, prêt à bondir à tout moment. Que préparait-il ? 

\- Cas ! 

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le retour du roi. Ce dernier avait l’air de bonne humeur. Il sortit un mouchoir immaculé de sa poche et essuya les quelques gouttes de sang qui tâchait le lobe de son oreille gauche. 

\- Les affaires se sont bien passées, votre majesté ? Demanda poliment Castiel.  
\- Oui, très bien. Au fait, que veux-tu manger ce soir ? Ruby peut tout te préparer.  
\- Oh, peut importe. C’est toujours bon ce qu’elle fait.  
\- Bien. 

Dean semblait apprécier. Puis il fit un geste vers sa chambre et ordonna silencieusement à l’ange de l’accompagner. 

\- J’ai un mot de Naomi. Dit-il en ouvrant son armoire. 

Castiel répondit par un grognement, plus intéressé par la chambre du roi. Certes, il l’avait déjà vu la nuit où il avait réconforté son propriétaire mais c’était de nuit. De jour, la pièce semblait plus impressionnante voire même…plus tendre. 

\- Elle te salut bien. Te remercie encore une fois pour ton implication et ton obéissance, et blablabla…Bref, d’autres trucs que j’ai oublié.

Mais Castiel n’écoutait plus. Il venait de se rendre compte que Dean était en train de déboutonner sa chemise couverte de sang. Il détacha un à un les boutons pendant qu’il parlait. Son discours avait peut-être l’air passionnant, mais ses pectoraux l’étaient encore plus. Jamais Castiel n’avait ressenti une telle attirance pour quelqu’un auparavant. En tant qu’ange du seigneur, il ne ressentait aucune émotion humaine afin de laisser place à une unique concentration dans le succès de ses missions. Seulement cette fois, il ne put détacher ses yeux de la poitrine du roi. Celle-ci était plutôt bien définie, dessinée telle une statue sculptée par Michel-Ange, mise joliment en valeur par une peau bronzée. Son regard descendit ensuite plus bas, plus bas, beaucoup trop bas ! 

\- Cas ?  
\- Oui ? Fit-il d’une petite voix.  
\- Ma chemise ! 

Apparement, il lui avait demandé de lui passer sa chemise pendant sa contemplation. 

\- Oh, excusez-moi. Dit-il précipitamment, sentant ses joues rougir contre son gré. 

Dean sourit, visiblement non dérangé par l’évasion de son ange. Castiel eut à peine le temps de s’en remettre qu’il remarqua brusquement l’étrange individu caché derrière le roi. C’était le démon de tout à l’heure ! Dean avait également senti la menace. Il se retourna au même moment où le démon l’attaquait, un poignard à la main. Winchester se débattit avec rage, hurlant de colère contre le traitre. Il finit par avoir une emprise sur le démon quand ce dernier lui donna un coup dans la clavicule qui le fit lâcher prise. Dean, étouffé, poussa un juron. 

Castiel vit alors la situation basculer en faveur du démon. Il fut alors tiraillé par l’envie de défendre le roi et de laisser le démon faire son travail. Après tout, il allait débarrasser le monde de la créature la plus malveillante sur Terre. Mais si Dean mourrait, qu’allait devenir la trêve faite entre lui et Naomi ? Et pouvait-il seulement mourir ? Cette arme n’était pas la première lame ! Le démon sentit qu’il avait l’avantage et en profita. Il plaqua une main contre la gorge du roi et leva son poignard. Dean arrêta son bras de sa seule main libre mais perdait petit à petit ses forces. Alors Castiel ne réfléchit pas. Il se jeta sur le démon et l’envoya voler à l’autre bout de la pièce. Puis il se dirigea d’un pas affirmé vers lui, arracha la lame de ses mains et l’enfonça sauvagement dans sa poitrine. Le démon poussa un cri, pris par les éclairs flamboyants qui s’allumèrent en lui, avant de s’écraser au sol. Alertée par le bruit, la garde surgit dans la chambre. 

\- Vous allez bien mon seigneur ?! S’alarma-t-elle.  
\- Oui, répondit un Dean essoufflé, jetez-moi ça dehors ! 

Les démons se précipitèrent sur le corps et l’emmenèrent loin de leur roi. Ce dernier se redressa et regarda longuement Castiel. 

\- Tu m’as sauvé. Pourquoi ? 

Son ton était calme, ce qui déstabilisa l’ange. Celui-ci osa s’avancer et répondit d’un air qui se voulait détaché : 

\- Vous ne pouvez pas mourir, votre majesté. J’avais surtout peur pour l’avenir de votre alliance avec le Paradis. C’est le royaume de Dieu que j’ai sauvé, pas vous. 

Mais même s’il le voulait, Castiel n’arrivait pas à exprimer du dédain. En fait, il avait eu peur pour Dean. Bien sûr, il n’allait jamais l’avoué au principal intéressé. Ce dernier secoua la tête : 

\- C’est faux. Tu m’as sauvé. Pourquoi ? 

Cette fois, Winchester avait mis plus de force dans sa voix. Il voulait savoir. Prudemment, Castiel avoua : 

\- Je…Je vous ai vu hier soir. 

Perdu, Dean l’interrogea du regard.

\- Après la sentence de Benny…Je vous ai vu…Vous avez pleuré. 

Le visage du roi se ferma immédiatement. Ses traits se durcirent et ses yeux furent plongés dans une profonde fureur. 

\- Tu n’avais pas le droit d’être là ! Explosa-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter Castiel. 

L’ange bredouilla : 

\- Mais…Cela veut dire qu’il y a toujours du bien en vous ! De l’humanité !  
\- De l’humanité ?! Je suis un putain de monstre, Cas ! Je ne ressens plus rien ! 

Dean avança d’un pas. Castiel remarqua alors qu’ils étaient dangereusement proches maintenant. Il pouvait sentir la colère émaner du corps de Winchester, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage ou encore le poids de son regard. Il pouvait à présent compter chacune des tâches de rousseur qui parsemaient sa peau, il pouvait même voir l’humidité de ses lèvres. Il était beaucoup trop proche de lui ! Castiel crut qu’il allait paniqué. Cependant, il décida d’accepter cet état et avança également, supprimant le peu de distance qui demeurait entre lui et son maître. Désormais, leurs poitrines se touchaient et leurs mains se frôlaient. Il pouvait même sentir les frissons timides qui secouaient Winchester. 

\- Tu vas payer pour ton insolence. Grogna Dean. 

Castiel sourit. Les grognements qui se voulaient être menaçant s’avouaient être proches de ronronnements. 

\- Alors que je viens de vous sauver la mise ? 

Sa majesté garda cette fois le silence. Jamais personne n’avait osé le défier de la sorte. Jamais personne n’avait exercé une quelconque influence sur lui, encore moins une attirance. Il ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, immobile, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Peut-être une minute ? Ou cinq ? A vrai dire, il s’en fichait. Il avait l’impression qu’il était dans l’endroit le plus calme du monde. Il pouvait rester là, peau contre peau avec l’ange, pendant des heures ! Jusqu’à ce que son côté maléfique reprennent le dessus. Castiel vit avec déception les yeux du roi se changer en noir et les veines grossières se creuser le long de sa peau. Dean baissa alors le regard et défila, laissant derrière lui un Castiel frustré. 

\- C’est ici. Dit Tessa en montrant une porte en ferraille à l’arrière d’un restaurant chinois.  
\- Ça, c’est la porte vers l’enfer ?! S’écria Victor, perplexe et déçu.  
\- Oui. Le mot de passe est Impala 67. En entrant, vous tomberez sur la gardienne, une autre faucheuse, elle s’appelle Billie. Elle vous mènera à un escalier. Une fois en bas, vous serez en Enfer. Expliqua-t-elle.

Les deux hommes n’eurent pas le temps de poser plus de questions, la faucheuse s’était volatilisée. 

\- Bon, fit Sam en se tournant vers son partenaire, c’est le moment où on se sépare.  
\- Quoi ?! Sûrement pas ! S’indigna Henriksen.  
\- Victor, merci de m’avoir aidé mais je dois continuer seul maintenant. Mon frère, ma bataille.  
\- Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te laisser aller tout seul en Enfer pour aller tuer son putain de roi ?! Tu rêves fiston ! Je viens avec toi !  
\- Ecoute, je te remercie mais je peux me débrouiller à partir de là. Et puis j’ai besoin de quelqu’un reste sur Terre pour protéger la population. Comme tu l’as dit, c’est ton devoir. S’il-te-plaît, c’est ça foire, j’ai besoin de savoir que tu seras toujours là pour reprendre le flambeau. Les humains ont besoin de toi, agent Henriksen. 

Victor, les mains sur les hanches, réfléchit. Avisant que le garçon avait probablement raison, il se résigna. 

\- Fais gaffe à toi, Sam. 

Ils se serrèrent la main et l’agent repartit. Sam prit une grande respiration et toqua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLAY LIST (Castiel sauve Dean) : 
> 
> " A drop in the ocean " de Ron Pope
> 
>  
> 
> PLAY LIST (Sam et Victor se séparent) : 
> 
> " Knockin’on Heaven’s door " de Bob Dylan


	6. LE BAL

\- Oh, excusez-moi ! S’écria Castiel.

Il venait d’heurter Dean dans un couloir. Ce dernier tenait un long contrat qu’il lisait tout en marchant. Il ne l’avait pas vu non plus. 

\- Ce n’est rien, Cas. Répondit-il d’une voix profonde. 

L’ange remarqua qu’il portait son séduisant costume noir, accompagné d’une cravate bleu foncé qui faisait ressortir sa peau doré. Depuis l’incident d’hier, les deux ne pouvaient s’empêcher de se dévisager, ignorant tant bien que mal la tension sexuelle qui régnaient entre eux. Ils demeurèrent ainsi, silencieux, jusqu’à ce que Castiel tente une échappatoire. Il fit un pas de côté, mais se retrouva de nouveau face à la poitrine du roi. 

\- Heu…Excusez-moi. Répéta-t-il, gêné.   
\- Arrête de t’excuser, Cas. 

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Castiel crut s’enfoncer un peu plus sous-terre. Pourquoi le regard de Dean Winchester lui faisait tant d’effets ? Il adressa un timide sourire au roi qui, amusé, rougit légèrement. Il mit une main sur l’épaule de Castiel et le contourna, rompant la gêne. Il continua son chemin, faisant semblant de lire à nouveau son contrat. En vérité, Dean était tout aussi perturbé que l’ange. Meg, ayant assisté silencieusement à l’échange, sourit. Peut-être qu’il y avait finalement un espoir pour son roi. Pendant ce temps, Sam attendit une réponse de l’autre côté de la porte. Une petite fenêtre s’ouvrit, découvrant de grands yeux sombres. 

\- Mot de passe ? Fit une voix féminine.  
\- Impala 67. Répondit Sam. 

La porte s’ouvrit sur une grande femme noire. Elle portait une veste en cuir et des talons hauts. 

\- Winchester en personne ! En voilà une surprise ! Tu es venu visiter ton frère ? Ricana-t-elle.  
\- Tu es Billie je présume ?   
\- C’est moi. Que veux-tu, Sam ?   
\- Je pense que tu le sais bien. Je veux descendre en Enfer.   
\- Et que comptes-tu faire après ? Prendre le thé avec ton frangin ?   
\- Quelque chose comme ça. 

Billie le sonda de manière silencieuse, puis lâcha : 

\- Tu vas le tuer. 

Sam ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de sortir son couteau à démon et attendit. 

\- C’est par-là. Fit-elle alors en ouvrant la voie par un signe de la main. 

Le jeune chasseur la suivit. Ils traversèrent la pièce et, comme l’avait dit Tessa, se trouvèrent devant un long escalier qui descendait jusqu’au trou noir de la terre. On ne pouvait en voir le bout, une effrayante obscurité recouvrait les marches, intimidant quiconque les empruntant. 

\- Une fois en bas, je serais en Enfer ? Demanda-t-il, appréhendant un petit peu.   
\- Oui. Bien sûr, ça ne sera pas facile. Le chemin est long. Tu devras faire face à…quelques petites difficultés. 

Sam hocha la tête, s’arma de courage et descendit lentement, une marche après l’autre. Il entendit Billie lui souhaiter bonne chance avant d’être complètement coupé du monde. 

Après le déjeuner, Castiel fut surpris de la visite de Winchester dans sa chambre.

\- Votre majesté ? 

Dean semblait…stressé ? 

\- Heu…Castiel ! Tu…Ce soir, un bal pour fêter mes dix ans de règne est organisé. Expliqua-t-il. 

Castiel haussa un sourcil. Oui…et ? Il attendit plus d’éléments de la part du roi mais ce dernier garda le silence. Voyant que l’ange ne réagissait pas, il s’empressa d’ajouter : 

\- Et…J’aimerais beaucoup…Non, tu dois être là !

Son ton essayait de paraître plus ferme mais Castiel voyait bien qu’il n’était pas dans son assiette. Il décida alors de profiter de la situation. Il commença donc par s’avancer, supprimant la distance qui les séparait et se pencha légèrement : 

\- Je serai là, Dean. 

Si l’utilisation de son véritable nom avait agacé le roi, il ne laissa rien paraître. Il gardait son visage terriblement froid, même si ses traits trahissaient une certaine vulnérabilité. 

\- Meg va te préparer pour ce soir. Tu porteras un costume choisi par mes soins.   
\- Bien entendu. 

Castiel s’approcha davantage, jouissant du malaise qu’il créait chez le maître de l’Enfer. Celui-ci tremblait à présent. Il n’était pas censé ressentir des émotions humaines ! Il était supposé être un monstre ! Pourquoi se laissait-il avoir par des sentiments futiles ?! Pour couronner le tout, l’ange leva une main et caressa légèrement sa veste de costard. 

\- Je vous verrez donc ce soir, mon roi.   
\- Heu…ouais. 

Et Dean Winchester détala comme un lapin. Une fois à l’abri dans ses quartiers, il poussa un grand soupire, les joues encore en feu. Il baissa les yeux sur la marque creusée dans son bras et grimaça. La douleur s’intensifiait à chaque fois que l’ange était dans les alentours. Il massa la peau sensible et appuya sa tête contre le mur. Tout allait bien se passer. Alors que les démons se pressaient d’organiser la plus grande fête de l’Enfer, Sam continuait son chemin dans le couloir le plus sombre de l’univers. Billie l’avait averti des épreuves qu’il allait devoir passer mais il ne savait pas encore à quoi s’attendre. Soudain, une poutre apparut dans son champ de vision. Il se jeta à terre au dernier moment et le piège lui passa au dessus. Il l’avait échappé belle. Mais il eut à peine le temps de s’en remettre que des hurlements bestiaux résonnèrent au travers des parois. 

\- Merde ! Siffla-t-il. 

Des chiens de l’Enfer. Il précipita une main dans sa poche et en ressortit une vieille paire de lunettes. Rowena avait prit le temps d’y lancer un sortilège afin qu’il puisse voir les créatures invisibles. Une fois les lunettes sur son nez, son corps entier frissonna. Trois chiens immenses se tenaient devant lui, les crocs sortis et babines frémissantes. Son couteau à démon dans un main, Sam se para à l’attaque.

\- Venez me chercher, sales toutous ! 

Comme offusqués par l’insulte, les chiens bondirent en avant. De l’autre côté du couloir, Meg chantonnait en repassant le costume de Castiel. Tout se déroulait à merveille. L’alchimie présente entre son roi et l’ange était plus que palpable. Si tout se passait comme prévu, ce soir était le soir. Et la malédiction allait être rompue. Elle continua de siffloter en entrant dans la chambre de Castiel. 

\- Bonsoir Clarence ! Prêt pour le bal ? 

L’ange se tenait devant un miroir, le tint blême. 

\- Clarence ?   
\- Je crois que je suis un peu nerveux. 

Les épaules du démon s’affaissèrent. Elle déposa délicatement le costume bleu outre-mer sur le lit et s’approcha de son propriétaire. 

\- Tout ira bien. Dit-elle d’un ton rassurant.   
\- Tout l’Enfer sera là ce soir ! Pour ton info, je suis toujours un ange du seigneur. Alors pardonne-moi si je ne suis pas à mon aise. 

Bien sûr, cela ne concernait que les démons, non autre chose. Meg, ne laissant pas dupée, elle continua sur sa lancée : 

\- Ta présence ce soir compte beaucoup pour lui.  
\- Vraiment ? S’écria-t-il, peut-être un peu trop vite. 

Elle hocha la tête, un sourire amical sur les lèvres. Castiel poussa alors un soupire.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais…J’ai peur de le décevoir.  
\- Qui ça ? Le roi ? Je t’en prie, Clarence ! Je n’ai jamais vu sa majesté plus humaine depuis que tu es parmi nous ! 

Tel un adolescent, l’ange sourit. Il jeta un coup d’oeil au costume qui l’attendait sur le lit. Oui, se dit-il, il pouvait le faire. 

Sam se releva, tremblant et recouvert de sang. Le cadavre des trois chiens de l’Enfer gisaient sur le sol du couloir. Le chasseur prit une grande respiration avant de continuer. Il était presque arrivé. Soudain sa route fut interrompue par une immense piscine. Il devait la traverser à la nage pour accéder à l’autre rive. N’ayant pas le choix, il enleva son manteau, le couteau toujours à la main et plongea.

Il eut l’impression de nager des kilomètres. Finalement, il aperçut enfin les rebords de l’autre côté. Il allait y poser une main fatiguée quand une force invisible s’enroula autour de son pied et l’attira vers le fond. Il aperçut avec horreur des bandes de fumée noire dans l’eau ! Merde, des démons. Il se débattit aussi férocement qu’il put mais l’oxygène commençait à lui manquer. S’il ne remontait pas rapidement à la surface, il allait y rester. Armé de son couteau, il donna des coups de droite à gauche mais l’environnement aquatique semblait être en faveur de ses ennemis. Une fumée noire traversa brusquement sa poitrine et il hurla de douleur, laissant échapper de gros bulles d’air. C’était la fin. Il allait mourir. 

Le soir tomba définitivement sur l’Enfer. Un monde fou remplissait désormais la grande salle. 

\- Cas ! Salua le roi, à la fois soulagé et ravi en voyant l’ange entrer. 

Ce dernier sourit et vint le rejoindre à côté de son trône. La soirée dura une éternité. Ruby veillait à ce que Castiel soit bien nourri et hydraté pendant que des démons présentaient par milliers leurs respects au roi. Un orchestre jouait dans un coin. Hommes et femmes dansaient au rythme des notes. Tout cela n’était qu’une mascarade. Personne ne s’amusait réellement. Pas même Dean. Mais le bal du règne était une tradition, pas même lui ne pouvait y échapper. De temps en temps, Winchester échangeait des regards avec Castiel. Les deux n’avaient qu’une envie : se tirer rapidement d’ici. 

L’ange poussa un soupire. Une pensée lui traversa alors l’esprit : est-ce que le roi dansait ? Puis il secoua la tête. Peu importe, vivement que la fête s’arrête pour qu’il puisse revenir à sa chambre. Sa prière fut finalement entendu et les convives quittèrent la salle petit à petit. Seuls les serviteurs qui nettoyaient la pièce restaient. Les musiciens de l’orchestre étaient en train de ranger leurs instruments quand Dean se leva. Castiel l’observa, attendant les ordres. Il fut surpris quand Winchester se retourna vers lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Alors l’inimaginable se produit : il lui tendit une main, l’invitant implicitement à danser. Sans hésiter, Castiel s’en empara et l’accompagna au centre de la salle. Dean déposa lentement une main dans le creux de son dos tandis que l’autre se croisait avec la sienne. L’ange posa automatiquement une main sur l’épaule de son cavalier et pencha légèrement la tête. 

\- J’ai attendu ça toute la soirée. Vibra la voix profonde de Dean contre son oreille. 

Rassuré et pris d’une certaine audace qui lui était encore inconnu, Castiel appuya sa tête contre celle du roi. L’orchestre ne jouait plus, mais cela n’empêchait pas les deux danseurs d’imaginer une musique qui résonnait parfaitement avec leurs mouvements. Les notes étaient douces, et entrainantes, accompagnant leurs gestes. Castiel sentit la chaleur émaner des doigts du roi contre les siens ainsi que la dureté de sa barbe de trois jours contre sa joue. Il accepta ensuite avec plaisir la descente de son autre main contre sa hanche. Ils étaient bien. Il n’y avait aucune guerre, aucun barrage, aucune frontière entre leurs races, aucune question dérangeante. Ce n’était plus que Dean et lui. La chanson dans leur tête cessa enfin et ils se retirèrent lentement, gardant le contacte de leurs mains jointes. 

\- Il se fait tard. Dit Castiel sans vraiment le penser. 

Il vit de la déception sur le visage de son cavalier. Puis celui-ci rompu définitivement le contact. 

\- Tu as raison. 

Il l’accompagna alors jusqu’à sa chambre. Une fois devant la porte, Castiel se retourna vers le roi. Il voulait lui dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi, le remercier pour la soirée, l’inviter à poursuivre sur cette voie, qu’il méritait toujours d’être sauvé, qu’il pouvait compter sur lui. Mais rien ne sortit. Il observa alors Winchester lui prendre la main et y déposer délicatement un baiser. 

\- Bonne nuit, Cas. 

Avant de faire demi-tour et d’entrer dans sa propre chambre. Castiel prit une grande respiration. Il venait de se rendre compte qu’il avait oublié de respirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLAY LIST (Le bal) : 
> 
> " Tennessee Whiskey " de Chris Stapleton 
> 
>  
> 
> PLAY LIST (Dean souhaite bonne nuit à Castiel) : 
> 
> " Certain Things" de James Arthur feat Chasing Grace


	7. LA SALLE INTERDITE

Sam toussa et cracha l’eau de ses poumons. Il était étendu de l’autre côté de la piscine, les vêtements et les cheveux trempés. Il avait finalement réussi à échapper aux démons, de justesse. Il prit alors un temps pour s’en remettre puis se leva. 

\- Ça va…Tout va bien…Je vais bien…Se dit-il afin de se rassurer.

Il s’arma une nouvelle fois de courage et poursuivit son chemin. A présent, il était fatigué et usé. Il savait que le temps en Enfer était différent. Cela ne faisait donc pas des jours qu’il parcourait ce couloir mais des semaines ! 

\- Oh non…Gémit-il.

Devant lui se dressait un véritable parcours du combattant, composé de barbelés, de lames tranchantes et de scies découpantes. Il mit le couteau à démon entre ses dents, se mit à genoux et s’engagea. Le lendemain du bal, Castiel se sentait tout bizarre. C’était comme s’il savait que désormais, il était protégé par le roi. Jamais il n’aurait imaginé vivre ce genre de chose avec le roi de l’Enfer. 

Cependant, il n’avait pas perdu son objectif de vue : retirer la marque du bras de Dean. Après avoir lu tous les livres de l’immense bibliothèque, il se mit à interroger les démons. Malheureusement, il recevait la même réponse : On ne pouvait retirer la marque. Seule la première lame peut mettre fin au règne de Dean. Et cela voulait aussi dire le tuer. Et pour l’instant, il s’y refusait. Il décida alors d’explorer toutes les pièces qu’abritait l’Enfer, y compris les salles de tortures, mais revint bredouille.

Il alla même jusqu’à la cage de Lucifer qui se trouvait suspendue dans les airs, sous un ciel orageux. Peut-être que le diable savait quelque chose à propos de la marque de Cain ? Il secoua la tête. Non, mauvaise idée. Dean était peut-être redoutable mais au moins il maintenait une paix avec le Paradis. En effet, les meurtres de masse s’étaient arrêtés depuis des mois maintenant ! Il n’allait pas tout risquer en faisant évader la pire des créations de Dieu. Il décida alors de revenir à sa chambre. Sur le chemin, il remarqua, comme d’habitude, la salle 42. 

Evidemment, il se souvint de l’interdiction du roi. Mais sa curiosité et sa volonté de trouver une solution à la marque grandissait chaque jour. Peut-être que la réponse qu’il cherchait se trouvait de l’autre côté de ces portes ? Il regarda de droite à gauche mais ne vit personne. C’était sa chance. Et il poussa la poignée. La pièce était plongée dans un noir inquiétant. Seule une minuscule partie était éclairée. Il s’agissait d’un socle sur lequel était posée une boîte en fer, d’apparence très vieille. Il ne put s’empêcher et l’ouvrit. Une rafale de vent se souleva et emporta toute la pièce. Ses capacités d’Ange devinèrent qu’il se trouvait face à une ancienne magie. Il se pencha et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. Non, c’était impossible. Dans la boîte se trouvait…la première lame ! 

\- Que fais-tu ici ?! 

Castiel se retourna et vit avec horreur que le roi était entré. Ce dernier, droit dans son costard, une barbe bien dessinée sur le visage, lui faisait face, les yeux resplendissants de colère. 

\- J’ai dis : que fais-tu ici ?! Rugit-il tel un animal féroce.   
\- Heu…Je…  
\- Je t’ai dis que cette salle t’était interdite ! 

L’ange vit avec effarement les yeux du roi se changer en noir et les veines cicatricielles naître sur le côté de son visage, cachant ses tâches de rousseurs. 

\- Je…Je suis désolé…Je…Balbutia-t-il, reculant. 

Castiel avait peur maintenant. Allait-il le tuer ? Ou pire…le torturer ? Il choisit son instinct et se mit à courir. Il heurta quelques démons sur son passage mais ne s’arrêta pas. Et il courut. Il voulait désespérément rentrer au Paradis, chez lui, auprès de ses frères et soeurs. Il n’était pas à sa place ici ! Qu’est-ce qu’il avait cru bon sang ?! Pouvoir rendre le roi de l’Enfer humain et puis quoi encore ?! Dans sa précipitation, il ne remarqua quelle porte il avait emprunté. Tout ce qu’il voulait était de sortir d’ici, et de revenir à la surface. Il n’y avait aucune lumière là où il se trouvait à présent. Soudain il entendit des grognements inquiétants. Etait-il dans….Merde ! 

Sans s’en rendre compte, il s’était rendu au purgatoire ! Il chercha une arme, n’importe laquelle. Mais il n’en eut pas le temps. Un monstre qu’il présumait être une sorte de Wendigo se jeta sur lui. Il fut vite accompagné par d’autres congénères qui se ruèrent sur son corps. Castiel paniqua. Il n’y avait aucun moyen qu’il sorte de là vivant ! Il ferma donc les yeux et décida d’attendre sa mort prochaine. Mais elle ne vint pas. Il aperçut les wendigos voler et s’écraser sur les rochers. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passait ? Il croisa alors le regard de Dean. Le roi était là, se battant pour lui. 

\- Dean ! 

Un wendigo avait surpris Winchester. Il s’accrocha sauvagement à son dos qu’il griffa de ses longues griffes. Castiel vit avec horreur le sang s’écouler sur le costard du roi. Puis le wendigo mordit avec rage le cou de Dean. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur avant de sortir une lame de sa veste. Il poignarda la créature et l’envoya valser avec les autres. Enfin, les monstres poussèrent des grognements craintifs et s’en fuirent. 

\- Dean ? Fit l’ange d’une petite voix   
\- Cas…

Le roi était étendu de tout son long dans l’herbe, ensanglanté. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés ainsi que sa peau, complètement en lambeaux. Mais surtout une marre de sang s’écoulait abondamment de sa blessure au cou. Castiel put voir l’inquiétude, la faiblesse et la douleur dans ses yeux ternes. Il se précipita à ses côtés et posa une main réconfortante sur le front du roi. 

\- Tout ira bien…Oh mon dieu…Je suis tellement désolé…Je n’aurais pas dû partir…Tout est de ma faute !   
\- Cas…

Dean perdait ses forces à vue d’oeil. Il devait le ramener en Enfer et le soigner. Il le releva avec difficulté, mis un bras sur son épaule et rebroussa chemin, tenant fermement le roi contre lui, lui murmurant toujours des mots rassurants. Pendant ce temps, Sam venait de finir le parcours. Il se trouvait désormais face à nouvelle porte. Pourvu que ce soit le fin, pria-t-il. Il entra et atterrit cette fois dans une immense forêt noire. 

\- Qu’est-ce que…  
\- Bienvenue l’ami ! 

Sam sursauta. Un homme se tenait devant lui, les bras grands ouverts. 

\- Tu es…  
\- Un vampire oui. Répondit l’inconnu en rentrant les crocs.  
\- Qu’est…Où est-ce que je suis ?   
\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Tu es au purgatoire ! 

Le visage du jeune homme blêmit. Non ! Il était supposé être en Enfer ! 

\- La route est par là, voyageur. Tu trouveras un arbre creux. C’est le passage que tu cherches. 

Sam fronça les sourcils.

\- T’es pas censé me tuer ?   
\- Je pourrais. Mais ta présence va attirer des léviathans et j’ai pas trop envie d’en croiser. Plus vite tu seras parti, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde, crois-moi. Maintenant, tire-toi l’ami ! 

Sam n’en attendit pas plus et courut dans la direction que le vampire lui avait indiqué. Il trouva ledit arbre seulement, il ne s’attendait pas à des traces de sang sur les rochers alentours, ni à des morceaux de chemises. Apparemment, quelqu’un s’était battu ici. Et s’il n’était pas seul à rechercher la première lame ? Il escalada l’écorce et s’enfonça dans le trou. Alors que son frère débarquait en Enfer, Dean y revenait, appuyé contre Castiel.

\- Monseigneur ! Paniquèrent les démons à la vue de leur roi blessé. 

Castiel les laissa le transporter dans sa chambre. Une fois assis dans son fauteuil face à la cheminée, Dean leur fit signe de partir. Il jeta un coup d’oeil à une trousse de premiers secours qui avait été placée sur la commode. Il tenta de s’en emparer mais grimaça vite de douleurs suite au geste. 

\- Laissez-moi faire. Dit Castiel en prenant place à ses côtés. 

Il prit une première compresse et commença à nettoyer les blessures du roi. 

\- Vous ne guérissez pas ? S’étonna-t-il en recousant la vilaine plaie sur le cou de Dean. 

Celui-ci rétorqua : 

\- Si mais ça prend toujours plus de temps avec ces putains de wendigos. 

Castiel remarqua qu’il avait fermé les yeux. Ses blessures devaient vraiment le faire souffrir. Il essaya de nettoyer à nouveau tout le sang sur le cou de Dean mais ce dernier, têtu, détournait la tête. 

\- Dean ! Vous devez me laisser faire ! Vous agissez comme un bébé. 

Winchester poussa un grognement agressif tel un animal blessé et apeuré. Castiel leva les yeux au ciel. Parfois le roi avait un assez mauvais tempérament, presque capricieux. Il lutta quelques secondes puis Dean céda. L’ange sourit. Il venait de l’apprivoiser. Il posa soigneusement le tissu sur sa mâchoire et lui fit lentement tourner la tête. C’est à ce moment qu’il comprit qu’ils étaient de nouveau trop proche physiquement.

Il continua néanmoins sa tâche et caressa la peau avec attention. Il était tellement concentré qu’il n’avait pas remarqué que Dean s’était rapproché. Il finit par lever les yeux et avala difficilement. Ils en étaient là, face à face, attendant que l’un face le premier pas. Puis Dean posa une main chaude sur la cuisse de Castiel. Ce dernier retint son souffle. Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient enfin se rencontrer, Crowley surgit dans la pièce. 

\- Votre majesté ! Quelqu’un s’est introduit en Enfer ! 

Epuisé, Sam passa enfin la porte de l’Enfer. Il débarqua cette fois dans un nouveau couloir.

\- Oh non, gémit-il, pas encore…

Le couteau en main, il s’engagea dans ce qui semblait être un immense château. Des lustres pendaient du plafond et des flambeaux incrustés au mur éclairaient le tout de leurs feux. Ils n’y avaient pas de fenêtres. Evidemment, ils étaient en sous-terre. Soudain des démons coururent dans sa direction. Il bloqua bravement leurs coups et les poignarda d’une traite. Essoufflé, il toisa les cadavres. 

Maintenant qu’il était repéré, il devait faire au plus vite. Il fouilla donc les différentes pièces de l’Enfer, une à une. Mais la lame n’était nulle part. Il arriva enfin devant deux grandes portes en bois d’ébène et aux poignées dorées. Il les enclencha et entra dans une immense pièce plongée dans l’obscurité. Un fin filet de lumière éclairait, tel un projecteur, une petite boîte posée sur un socle. Il s’y précipita et l’ouvrit.

\- Bingo ! S’écria-t-il. 

La première lame était là. Enfin, il l’avait. Elle était là ! Dans sa main. Puis la joie laissa place à un profond déchirement. Il allait s’en servir pour tuer son frère, son grand frère, sa seule famille. Mais il n’avait pas le choix. Il devait le faire. Il devait supprimer cette menace du monde, il devait sauver l’humanité. Il n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il pleurait. Une pauvre larme s’était frayée un chemin sur sa joue. Il l’essuya vivement. Reprend-toi Sam ! D’une main tremblante, il prit la lame, se retourna et se figea. 

\- Salut, petit frère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLAY LIST (Fuite de Castiel) : 
> 
> " Creep " de RadioHead 
> 
>  
> 
> PLAY LIST (Castiel soigne Dean) : 
> 
> " Cancer " de Twenty One Pilots


	8. L'AGENT DU FBI

_Après que Crowley ait quitté la pièce, Dean se leva, encore chancelant._

_\- Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas y aller dans cet état ! S’écria Castiel, inquiet.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas pour moi, Cas. J’irai bien. _

_Il prit appuie sur l’ange et se redressa. Une main toujours posée sur l’épaule du roi, Castiel tenta de le résonner :_

_\- Dean. Vous n’allez pas bien. Et si…J’ai vu ce qu’il y avait dans la boîte. Je sais pour la première lame. Si cet…individu s’en empare et…  
\- J’irai bien. L’interrompit Winchester, une chaleur douce dans le regard. _

_Il posa alors une main contre la joue de l’ange qui ferma les yeux au contact._

_\- Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez.  
\- Je suis le roi de l’Enfer, Cas. Je ne meurs pas facilement. Crois-moi. _

_Puis il se détacha et appela un démon._

_\- Oui monseigneur ? Fit Meg en débarquant dans la pièce._  
\- Je veux que tu protèges Castiel. A tout prix.   
\- Bien, monseigneur.   
\- Je veux venir avec vous ! S’exclama l’ange. 

_Il ne savais pas encore pourquoi mais il sentait qu’il ne devait pas quitter le roi, qu’il devait le protéger, que tout allait mal se terminer. Le regard de Dean s’adoucit et il répondit :_

_\- Tu ne peux pas, Cas. Il ne m’arrivera rien, je te le promets._

_Il s’approcha alors de l’ange en détresse et lui prit la main. Les deux regardèrent leurs mains jointes pendant une minute. Puis des cris se firent entendre dans le couloir et Dean lâcha sa main. Ce fut dans un terrible déchirement que Castiel le regarda partir._

Sam avala difficilement. Il sentit un violent frisson lui parcourir l’échine. Ça y est, ils en étaient là. Son frère, le roi de l’Enfer, l’observait, les mains dans les poches de son costard. 

\- Dean…Dit-il d’une voix brisée.   
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici Sam ?   
\- Tu le sais très bien. 

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres du roi. 

\- Tu es venu me tuer, n’est-ce pas ? 

Sam hocha la tête tristement. 

\- Et tu penses sérieusement pouvoir y arriver ? Continua Dean en faisant les cents pas. 

L’alarme qui s’était déclenchée à l’intrusion de Sam continuait de résonner au travers des parois de manière stridente. 

\- J’ai la première lame. Répondit Sam, légèrement insolent, en faisant un signe de tête vers l’arme qu'il tenait dans sa main. 

Dean éclata de rire. 

\- Tu n’es pas assez fort pour l’utiliser contre ton propre frère, Sam. Ricana-t-il d’un ton faussement compatissant.   
\- Tu n’es plus mon frère. 

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il crut pendant un instant avoir vu le reflet d’un regret ou d’une quelconque tristesse dans le regard de son frère. 

\- Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il, je n’étais pas là. Quand je suis arrivé, t’étais...T'avais disparu ! J'ai cru que...J'ai cru que t'étais mort !  
\- J’aurais aimé l’être, crois-moi ! S’écria-t-il, un rire nerveux au fond de la gorge. 

Le jeune chasseur était maintenant pris au dépourvu. Pourquoi Dean lui faisait cette révélation ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pour la première fois depuis l’affrontement avec Abaddon, il commençait à avoir des doutes sur l’humanité de son frère. Et s’il était toujours…lui ? Non, c’était impossible. Jamais Dean n’aurait cautionner tous ces meurtres, jamais il n’aurait torturé tous ces gens. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui. 

\- Je n’ai pas le choix, Dean. Tu es devenu un monstre. Un monstre qui doit être abattu. Déclara-t-il solennellement.   
\- Tu n’y arriveras pas. Affirma Dean d’un air nonchalant.   
\- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ? Le défia-t-il.   
\- Et bien tout simplement parce que la lame n’obéit qu’à la marque. Je sais que tu peux le sentir. 

En effet, Sam n’avait rien dit mais depuis le début, il sentait la lame vibrer contre ses doigts, comme si elle cherchait à s’échapper de lui pour rejoindre son véritable maître. Il essayait alors de la maintenir dans sa main de toutes ses forces, il devait la contrôler. 

\- Sérieusement, Sammy. Je n’ai plus qu’à lever le petit doigt et cette stupide lame s’envolera. 

Le chasseur allait répliquer quand il remarqua l’utilisation du surnom. Cela faisait des années qu’il n’avait entendu son frère l’appeler « Sammy ». Est-ce que cette marque d’affection voulait dire qu’il ressentait toujours quelque chose ? Malheureusement, Sam ne connaîtra probablement jamais la réponse. Pendant ce temps, Castiel s’était rué dans la bibliothèque, cherchant un quelconque moyen de protéger le roi. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Meg, penchée par-dessus l’épaule de l’ange.   
\- Je cherche quelque chose, n’importe quoi, une arme, un sort !   
\- Pourquoi faire ?   
\- Pour aider Winchester bien sûr ! S’exclama-t-il, exaspéré par les questions du démon. 

Celle-ci, surprise par son saut d’humeur, recula d’un pas. 

\- Le roi n’a pas besoin de protection. 

Castiel soupira, de plus en plus excédé. En réalité, il se sentait débordé par l’inquiétude. Meg ressentit ce qui ressemblait à de la compassion. 

\- Même si je reconnais que ça doit être difficile pour lui de tuer son frère. Dit-elle alors. 

L’ange se retourna brusquement. 

\- Son frère ?!  
\- Oui. Sam Winchester. Il est ici, dans la salle interdite. Sa majesté nous a ordonné de ne pas bouger et de le laisser faire. 

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que Castiel se précipitait vers la porte. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Dean tout seul. Il allait se faire tuer. 

\- Tu ne peux rien y faire, Clarence ! S’écria la voix de Meg derrière lui. 

Il l’ignora et courut dans le couloir en direction de la salle 42. Il se trouva face à des démons lui barrant la route. 

\- Le roi nous a ordonné de vous empêcher d’entrer. Récita calmement Crowley.   
\- Je dois rentrer ! Laissez-moi passer ! S’énerva-t-il, de plus en plus anxieux.  
\- Je crains ne pouvoir répondre favorablement à votre demande, l’ange. Pesta le démon, levant les yeux au ciel, désintéressé.   
\- Mais…Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je…  
\- Oh si ! Je comprends parfaitement. Maintenant, reculez ! 

Comprenant qu’il n’y avait aucun moyen pour lui de rentrer dans cette salle, Castiel obéit, écoutant le moindre bruit qui lui donnerait un indice sur la confrontation qui se déroulait de l’autre côté du mur. Au même moment, Sam se jeta sur son frère, la lame à la main. Dean s’écarta au dernier moment, ricanant. Son frère en profita alors pour lui donner un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. A présent énervé, le roi donna un coup de pied dans sa main gauche et la lame valsa de l’autre côté de la pièce. Puis il se rua sur lui et ramena son bras derrière son dos, l’immobilisant. 

\- Toujours aussi faible, Sammy. Murmura-t-il à l’oreille du chasseur. 

Ce dernier attendit une minute puis envoya sa tête en arrière, cognant le nez de son adversaire. Celui-ci chancela, tenant un nez saignant dans une main. 

\- Sérieusement Sam ? Me défigurer est ta grande stratégie ? Il me semble que tu as perdu quelque chose…

Le jeune homme tourna la tête dans tous les sens. Il se rendit compte avec horreur que la lame n’était nulle part. 

\- Je crois que tu cherches ça. Se délecta Dean en levant la lame sous ses yeux. 

Son frère ne se laissa pas abattre. Il chercha une bouteille dans sa poche, l’ouvrit et jeta son contenu sur le roi. Celui-ci siffla, se débattant. 

\- De l’eau bénite ?! Vraiment ? Ragea-t-il. 

Un sourit se dessina sur les lèves de Dean puis ses yeux se changèrent en noir. Sam réprima un frisson. Ça y est, il avait énervé la bête. Cette dernière se jeta d’un coup sur lui, frappant tous les recoins de son corps. Sonné et blessé, Sam demeura allongé sur le sol, sous les coups incessants de son frère. Celui-ci semblait être possédé par une force inconnue, une rage folle que lui-même ne pouvait pas contrôler. 

C’est à ce moment que le jeune chasseur sut qu’il avait perdu la bataille. De l’autre côté des portes, il pouvait entendre une autre confrontation. C’était impossible, il était venu seul pourtant. Mais Dean se fichait du grabuge qui remuait entre les murs de son royaume, encore moins de la vie de ses démons, tout ce qui lui importait était l’ennemi pratiquement mort qui gisait entre ses doits. Il leva alors sa lame et, pris d’une folie intense, s’apprêtait à l’enfoncer dans la poitrine de son frère. 

\- STOP ! 

Le roi se figea. Il releva lentement la tête et aperçut que la porte était ouverte. Désormais, deux individus se tenaient dans la pièce. L’un était un grand homme noir et l’autre était…

\- Cas ? Fit-il d’une petite voix. 

L’ange lui adressa un timide sourire. Ce dernier était tenu en joue par une lame argentée, brandis par l’inconnu. 

\- Victor ? S’écria faiblement Sam.   
\- Salut Sam. Désolé, mais je ne pouvais te laisser partir en Enfer tout seul.   
\- Mais…Comment es-tu entré ?   
\- Oh rien de plus simple, un démon m’a emmené. Il voulait se venger après la mort de son pote. 

Dean fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. Il se rappela alors d’Alastair, le démon qui avait tenté de le tuer dans sa chambre et dont Castiel l’avait sauvé. 

\- Vous devez faire plus attention à votre entourage, votre majesté. Ajouta-t-il, fière de lui.   
\- Tu n’aurais pas dû…Menaça le roi dans un grognement qui fit frémir tout le monde, même Castiel. 

Celui-ci suppliait intérieurement Dean de ne rien faire de stupide. C’était étrange, il y a quelques mois, il aurait probablement aider Sam pour mettre fin aux jours du roi. Maintenant, il tremblait rien qu’à la pensée de le perdre. 

\- Laissez Sam partir ou vous pouvez dire adieu à votre cher ange. Provoqua Henriksen en appuyant davantage la lame contre le dos de Castiel. 

Les traits de Dean se tendirent puis il se leva et s’écarta de son frère. Celui-ci se remit sur pied et tituba vers l’agent du FBI. Soudain, le roi se téléporta en deux secondes et se retrouva derrière Victor. L’homme n’eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Dean le décapita avec sa lame. Castiel vit avec horreur la tête de l’agent se détacher de son corps et s’écraser sur le sol. 

\- Non ! Hurla Sam.

Le jeune chasseur se précipita alors sur son frère et le plaqua au sol. Puis, d’une rapidité presque inhumaine, arracha la lame de ses mains et l’enfonça profondément dans sa poitrine. Castiel eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Il vit la lame encrée dans le coeur de Dean qui tentait de respirer, en vain. Une sombre tâche rouge naquit alors et commença à inonder le vêtement de sa couleur pourpre. Non, c’était impossible…Dean n’était pas…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLAY LIST (Confrontation entre Sam et Dean) : 
> 
> " Brother " de NeedToBreath


	9. LE JOUR MAUDIT

_Sam soupira. Il commençait à être fatigué de la chasse. Certes, il aimait tous les moments qu’il passait avec Dean. Mais parfois il ressentait aussi l’épuisement de son frère. Et il doutait sérieusement qu’ils allaient pouvoir continuer cette vie. La nuit, il rêvait parfois d’un quotidien calme, où il étudierait Stanford pendant que son grand frère reprenait le garage de Bobby, une bière à la main et le sourire aux lèvres. Pourtant, à chaque réveil, il revenait dans l’Impala, l’ordinateur sur les genoux et l’arme à la ceinture._

_\- Il n’y avait plus de tarte. Grommela Dean en rentrant dans la voiture, interrompant ainsi le flux de ses pensées._

_Le chasseur déposa le sac des courses à l’arrière du véhicule et remit les mains sur le volant._

_\- Une piste sur Abaddon ? Demanda-t-il d’une voix grave, les cernes encore présentes sous ses yeux._  
\- Des témoignages affirment qu’une femme rousse et « étrange » aurait assassiné le propriétaire d’un bar dans l’Ohio. Répondit le jeune Winchester.   
\- Et bien aujourd’hui c’est l’Ohio ! S’exclama Dean en mettant le moteur en route. 

_Pendant le trajet, Sam ne pouvait s’empêcher d’observer discrètement son frère. Ce dernier paraissait plus vieux qu’il ne l’était. De petits cheveux gris commençaient à naitre sur ses tempes et l’éclat dans ses yeux avaient disparu, contrastant avec sa peau dorée._

_\- Promet-moi que c’est la dernière. Dit-il alors._

_Dean détourna le regard de la route un instant et interrogea silencieusement son frère._

_\- De quoi ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Cette chasse. Promet-moi que tu prendras ta retraite après Abaddon. _

_Dean, surpris, ouvrit la bouche et la referma à nouveau, ne sachant quoi dire. Finalement, il répondit :_

_\- C’est notre vie maintenant, Sammy. Pourquoi voudrais-tu arrêter ?_  
\- Parce que j’en ai marre. Je suis fatigué. Je veux dire, on peut toujours passer le flambeau, non ? D’autres chasseurs sauveront les gens à notre place. On vieilli, Dean. As-tu déjà imaginé une autre vie que celle-ci ? Je ne te parle pas forcément d’une maison avec une barrière blanche et un chien ! Mais juste…se poser…avec…quelqu’un peut-être, tu sais.   
\- Ecoute Sammy, si t’as envie de démissionner, je te t’arrêterai pas. C’est ton choix, mais moi…Non. Je ne pense pas que j’arrêterai.   
\- Pourquoi pas ?! Je veux dire, pourquoi continuer à mettre ta vie en danger, Dean ? On a déjà tellement fait pour les gens. On pourrait…disons…mériter une pause, non ? 

_Dean ne répondit pas. Il garda le silence encore quelques kilomètres puis repris :_

_\- J’en ai rêvé aussi, tu sais. D’une maison, d’un métier stable, de…de quelqu’un. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que c’est impossible._  
\- Rien n’est impossible, Dean ! Il suffit juste de le vouloir !  
\- Sérieusement ? Et notre passé alors ? Tu y as pensé ? Nous sommes les Winchester, putain ! Les anges, les monstres, les démons, tout le monde veut notre peau ! On ne peut se permettre de mettre plus de gens en danger.   
\- Pourquoi faut-il que tu penses toujours au malheur ? Ne peux-tu pas être heureux pour une fois ?   
\- On est arrivé.   
\- Quoi ? 

_Sam n’avait pas remarqué que Dean s’était garé. Encore moins, qu’ils étaient maintenant dans l’Ohio. Son frère sortit de l’Impala et se dirigea vers le coffre, bientôt suivi par Sam. Ils mirent rapidement leurs faux costumes d’agent du FBI et se dirigèrent vers le bar._

_\- Messieurs. Salua une barmaid._  
\- Agent Pearson. C’est mon partenaire, l’agent Baker. FBI. Nous avons quelques questions quant au meurtre de votre patron, monsieur Lancaster. Expliqua Dean, son faux badge à la main.   
\- Oh…Vous êtes là pour Georges. Le mec était quelqu’un de bien. Il m’offrait souvent une prime le dimanche. C’était un super patron. Dit-elle, en essuyant les verres.   
\- Que s’est-il passé ? Demanda Sam.   
\- Et bien une femme est entré, c’était…samedi dernier je crois. Elle portait un pantalon en cuir et un veste rouge. Elle avait de long cheveux roux. Elle a demandé à voir Georges et a commencé à lui poser des questions à propos de deux gars. Les…Winston ? Wincher ?   
\- Winchester ?   
\- Oui ! C’est ça ! 

_Dean échangea un regard avec Sam. Ils regardèrent autour d’eux et poussèrent un soupire en reconnaissant le bar. Ils s’y étaient effectivement arrêtés lors d’une chasse pour commander à manger._

_\- Comme Georges ne se souvenaient plus d’eux, la femme a commencé à s’énerver et l’a attrapé par la gorge. Après…Bien, j’imagine que vous connaissez la suite.  
\- Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle. Dit Sam. _

_Il conduisit son frère à l’extérieur et attendit._

_\- Elle doit être encore dans les parages. Fit Dean en enlevant sa veste qui le serrait trop aux épaules._  
\- Tu penses ?   
\- Elle nous cherche, Sam ! On est déjà venu ici pour une chasse, elle est encore ici.   
\- D’accord. Mais Dean, nous avons toujours aucun plan pour la tuer ! 

_Il vit Dean se diriger vers le coffre et en ressortit une grande lame en argent._

_\- Une lame d’ange ? Vraiment ?  
\- Faite par Dieu lui-même. Crois-moi, ça fera la faire. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, ils parcoururent chaque recoin de la petite ville. Aucun signe d’Abaddon._

_\- Dean, je pense qu’on doit se faire à l’idée qu’Abaddon est parti.  
\- Non, elle est là. Je peux le sentir. _

_Sam arqua un sourcil. Cette nouvelle fureur qui était née chez son frère commençait sérieusement à l’inquiéter. D’accord, il était de leur devoir de mettre fin aux jours de la reine de l’Enfer, mais à quel prix ?_

_\- Attends, Sam. Tu te souviens qui on a sauvé ici ?_  
\- Heu…Oui. C’était une infirmière, non ? Elle s’appelait…  
\- …Rebecca.   
\- Oui. Une sorcière voulait s’en prendre à elle.   
\- Tu penses qu’elle habite toujours dans le coin ?   
\- On peut aller vérifier. 

_Les deux frères s’armèrent jusqu’aux dents et se dirigèrent alors vers le domicile de Rebecca._

_\- Sam ! Dean ! Que faîtes-vous là ? S’écria la jeune femme en les prenant dans ses bras._  
\- Rebecca ! On passait dans le coin et on voulait juste voir si tu allais bien. Expliqua Sam en se dégageant chaleureusement de l’étreinte.   
\- Entrez ! Je prenais justement un café avec une amie. 

_Les chasseurs se figèrent._

_\- Bonjour, Winchester. Fit une voix cristalline de la cuisine.  
\- Abaddon…_

_La reine les firent voler à travers la pièce d’un mouvement de la main._

_\- Qu’est-ce…Balbutia Rebecca qui saignait du front.  
\- Sam ! Occupe-toi d’elle, je me charge d’Abaddon. _

_Le jeune frère hocha la tête et tenta de rassurer l’infirmière. Pendant ce temps, Dean s’aventura dans la maison à la recherche du démon. Il la trouva dans le garage, un air triomphant sur le visage._

_\- Je savais qu’en venant ici, j’allais remonter jusqu’à vous. Ricana-t-elle._  
\- Tu n’aurais pas dû. Grogna Dean en sortant la lame argentée de sa veste.   
\- Oh mince ! Une lame d’ange ! Qu’est-ce que j’ai peur ! S’écria-t-elle, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. 

_Le chasseur n’en attendit pas plus et se jeta sur elle. Cette dernière l’envoya facilement valser contre une étagère. Légèrement sonné, il se redressa et chargea à nouveau._

_\- Tu ne peux rien contre un cheval de l’Enfer, mon cher Dean. La partie est finie pour toi. Affirma-t-elle, repoussant magistralement une mèche de cheveux roux de son visage parfait.  
\- J’en doute fort. Répondit-il sauvagement. _

_Il tint fermement la lame dans une main et se précipita sur elle. Quelques coups plus tard, Abaddon commençait à se sentir désarçonnée. Etalée sur le sol, sous l’emprise du chasseur, elle reconsidéra ses options._

_\- Je crois que la partie est finie pour toi, salope ! Rugit Dean, la lame brandis au-dessus du démon._

_Alors, dans un dernier effort, Abaddon agrippa avec force le bras du chasseur. Celui-ci ressentit tout à coup une violente douleur sous la peau de son articulation. Il poussa un cri et s’écarta brusquement, comme si son bras était en feu. Il vit ensuite avec horreur une marque se dessiner sur le membre. Elle ressemblait à un symbole grossier, picturale et primaire. Le dessin prenait la ressemblance du chiffre sept, accompagné par deux petites griffes._

_\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?! Paniqua Dean, tenant fermement son bras en feu.  
\- La marque de Cain. Susurra Abaddon, fière de son dernier coup. _

_Dean observa la marque avec horreur. Il avait entendu des histoires sur cette marque. Si elles étaient vraies, il était foutu._

_\- Enlève-moi ça ! Tonna-t-il, une peur bien présente dans le regard._  
\- Ah ça, je ne peux pas, mon cher Dean. Le seul moyen de se débarrasser de la marque est de mourir ou…  
\- Ou quoi ?! 

_Mais il n’entendit pas la réponse. Une douleur paralysante s’était emparée de la totalité de son corps. Il ferma les yeux et tomba à genoux dans un cri. Lorsqu’il rouvrit à nouveau les paupières, il savait que quelque chose avait changé._

_\- Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ? Demanda-t-il d’une voix tremblante._  
\- Je pense qu’au fond de toi, tu le sais. Répondit-elle.  
\- Non… 

_Elle avança un pas vers lui, et s’accroupit à sa hauteur._

_\- Il y a un autre moyen de se débarrasser de la malédiction mais crois-moi, ça ne va pas être facile._  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?! Dis-moi !   
\- Ah…mon pauvre Dean. A croire que le grand manitou était fan des Disney. 

_Dean fronça les sourcils. Il était en sueur, à cause de la lutte et maintenant à cause de la transformation. Il avait aussi du mal à respirer, comme si quelque chose de non-naturel s’opérait à l’intérieur de lui._

_\- Que veux-tu dire ?_  
\- Vois-tu, l’ironie de ce monde fait que toute malédiction peut être enlevée soit par un sort soit par…l’amour. Cracha-t-elle comme s’il s’agissait d’un gros mot.   
\- Je comprends pas… 

_Elle se pencha alors davantage et lui murmura à l’oreille :_

_\- Un baiser, Dean. Seul le baiser d’un véritable amour peut te soigner._

_Le chasseur écarquilla les yeux. Un baiser ? C’était tout ? En quoi était-ce si difficile ? Puis il se rappela qu’Abaddon était à quelques centimètres de lui. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de lourd sous sa veste. Profitant du manque de concentration de la reine, il s’empara de l’objet et l’enfonça dans la poitrine du démon. Il s’aperçut alors qu’il tenait une lame faite d’os et de bois. La première lame…Abaddon écarquilla les yeux, et pencha sa tête vers la lame enfoncée entre ses poumons._

_\- Non…Hoqueta-t-elle._

_Et elle tomba, la tête la première, gisant dans son propre sang. Dean prit une grande respiration. La reine était morte. Il se leva sur des jambes tremblantes et aperçut son propre reflet sur l’une des fenêtres du garage. A ce moment, il comprit Abaddon. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs, de vilaines veines écarlates défiguraient son visage, sans parler du sang qui trempait ses vêtements. Il ressemblait à un véritable monstre._

_\- Dean !_

_Sam surgit dans la pièce, suivi de Rebecca. Mais le garage était vide. Seul le cadavre d’Abaddon gisait sur le sol dans une marre rouge._

_\- Dean ? Dean ! Appela-t-il._

_Mais son frère avait disparu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLAY LIST (Flash-Back sur la vie de Sam et Dean) : 
> 
> " Bitter Pill " de Gavin James
> 
>  
> 
> PLAY LIST (Flash-Back Sam découvre que Dean a disparu) :
> 
> " Hurts like hell " de Fleurie


	10. LE BAISER

_Dean, les yeux dans le vague, buvait silencieusement un verre de bourbon, assit sur un balcon, face à la cage de Lucifer suspendue dans le ciel orageux de l’Enfer. Parfois, il venait s’assoir ici quelques instants, profitant du tonnerre et de cette noirceur qui s’enfuyait au loin vers l’infini. Il balançait ses jambes dans le vide, aspirant à petites gorgées l’alcool sombre. C’est le seul moment où il pouvait profiter d’un peu de solitude, loin des démons et de ses responsabilités. Parfois, être le roi de l’Enfer n’était pas de tout repos._

_Il se sentait de plus en plus épuisé par le poids de cette malédiction qui lui brûlait le bras. D’une main tremblante, il déposa son verre à côté de lui et releva la manche de sa veste. La marque continuait de vibrer sous sa peau, provoquant chez lui des grimaces de douleurs. Soudain, des doigts d’une valeur étrange se posèrent sur elle. Il releva la tête et aperçut Castiel. L’ange portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon en jean, ce qui lui donnait un côté encore plus attrayant qu’il n’était déjà. La froideur de sa peau contre la chaleur brûlante de la sienne calma immédiatement la douleur. Le roi leva des yeux humides vers lui et le remercia silencieusement._

_\- Pourquoi cet endroit ? Demanda Castiel d’une voix rauque en prenant place aux côtés du roi, une main toujours sur le marque._

_Dean ferma les yeux, remerciant secrètement le geste. Il ne savait pourquoi mais le contacte de la peau de l’ange sur la sienne fonctionnait encore mieux qu’un pansement. Pour une fois, la marque le laissait tranquille._

_\- Heu…C’est plutôt calme ici. Répondit-il, rouvrant les yeux.  
\- Calme ? Ce n’est pas le mot que j’emploierai. S’amusa Castiel en montrant le tonnerre au loin d’un signe de tête. _

_Dean sourit._

_\- Il suffit juste de le créer._

_A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que les nuages sombres s’écartèrent. Les éclairs cessèrent et la tempête laisse place à un ciel étoilé. L’ange admira la transformation avec fascination._

_\- Mais…Comment…  
\- Je suis le roi. Répondit Winchester en haussant les épaules. _

_Castiel avait remarqué une certaine fatalité dans le ton de sa voix. Comme si Dean regrettait un peu cette vie. En revanche, il n’avait pas remarqué que depuis tout à l’heure, son pouce caressait lentement la marque sur le bras du démon. Il baissa les yeux et sourit en se concentrant davantage sur sa tâche. Son geste semblait l’apaiser. Il vit quelques frissons parcourir son échine et l’éclat de ses yeux verts se ravir._

_\- Je suis un monstre. Fit le roi, les épaules affaissées par l’abattement.  
\- C’est ce que vous montrez, répondit Castiel, vous venez de changer un ciel orageux en un ciel étoilé. Il suffit juste de le vouloir, majesté. Tout n’est que question de volonté. _

_Dean leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se fondirent. Le roi s’approcha un peu plus et souffla :_

_\- Merci, Cas…_

 

\- Dean ! Non…Dean ! 

Castiel s’était jeté auprès de son corps. Dean Winchester gisait dans une marre de sang, le sien. La première lame vibrait encore dans sa poitrine, faisant gémir le roi. 

\- Tout va bien se passer…Vous…Tu ne vas pas mourir ! S’écria Castiel, paniqué. 

Derrière lui, Sam était incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Il demeurait debout, immobile, les yeux rivés sur son frère. 

\- Cas…

Dean leva une main faible et ensanglanté vers l’ange. Celui-ci s’en empara, agrippant la chemise du blessé. Soudain, ce dernier se mit à tousser et à cracher du sang. Le coeur de Castiel manqua un battement. Non, ce n’était pas possible, Dean Winchester n’était pas en train de mourir. Il ramassa son corps faible et le posa délicatement sur ses genoux, berçant sa tête d’une main. Il prit ensuite la lame et la retira d’un coup. Dean poussa un gémissement douloureux en sentant la lame quitter son corps. La plaie était béante et saignait abondamment. Castiel ne savait pas quoi faire pour arrêter le saignement. 

\- Reste avec moi…Je t’en prie…

Il sentit des larmes naître et s’écouler le long de ses joues. Il sentit la main frêle de Dean les essuyer contre sa peau. 

\- Ça va aller…Cas…

Puis son bras retomba, gisant sur le côté, révélant la marque plus rouge que jamais. Il commençait maintenant à lutter pour garder ses yeux ouverts. 

\- Ouvre les yeux ! Dean ! S’il-te-plaît, garde tes yeux ouverts pour moi…Ne me quitte pas…

Il put apercevoir la peur dans le regard du roi. Il savait. C’était la fin. Les couleurs de son visage disparaissaient à vue d’oeil, emportant avec elles le peu de vitalité qui lui restait. Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles. 

\- C’est pas…grave…Cas…Ça…vaut mieux…comme ça…  
\- Non ! 

L’ange secoua vivement la tête, luttant contre les larmes qui parsemaient désormais son visage. Il refusait de le laisser partir. Il ne pouvait pas. 

 

_\- Cas ! La rouge ou la bleue ?_

_L’ange se retourna, apercevant le roi débarquer dans sa chambre, deux cravates de couleurs différentes dans chaque mains._

_\- Vous me demandez sérieusement des conseils vestimentaires ? S’étonna-t-il, souriant, légèrement amusé.  
\- Disons que mes démons ont toujours eu très mauvais goût. Alors ? Rouge ou bleue ? _

_Castiel s’approcha, prit l’une des cravates et la pose sur la chemise du roi._

_\- La bleue. Définitivement._

_Dean hocha la tête et commença à la nouer autour de son coup, se regardant dans une glace. Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il mit une main sur l’épaule du roi et le força à se retourner._

_\- Venez-là. Votre père ne vous a jamais appris à faire un noeud de cravate ? Soupira-t-il en passant prudemment le tissus autour du cou de Dean._  
\- Mon père est mort.  
\- Oh, fit Castiel rougissant de gêne, je suis désolé.  
\- Ne le sois pas. 

_A présent, l’ange se sentait tout petit contre la poitrine du roi. Il prit une grande respiration et se concentra à nouveau sur la cravate._

_\- Voilà. Vous êtes prêt._

_Dean sourit. Ce n’était pas l’un de ses faux sourires, sadiques ou bien ironiques. C’était un vrai sourire, sincère et…humain._

 

Le corps entier de Castiel tremblait. Dean se mourrait lentement dans ses bras et reste là, impuissant, à le regarder. 

\- Dean…Il y a quelque chose que…que je…

Non, il n’y arrivait pas. Pourtant il devait lui. C’était maintenant ou jamais. Il prit une grande respiration et passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux du mourant. 

\- Il y a…quelque chose que je dois te dire…

Puis il réprima un sanglot en remarquant que Dean avait fermé les yeux. Sa peau était plus pâle que celle d’un fantôme, contrastant avec le rouge éclatant de son sang. 

\- Je t’aime. Dit-il alors d’une voix brisée. 

Puis il se pencha lentement vers le visage du roi et posa délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres ensanglantées. Il put sentit son coeur bondir au contacte froid des lèvres de Dean contre les siennes. Il lâcha une dernière larme, prit amoureusement la lèvre inférieure du roi dans sa bouche et se redressa. Il resta ainsi, immobile, le corps de Dean Winchester sur ses genoux, pendant plusieurs minutes. Quant à Sam, il se retira discrètement, encore sous le choc. Son frère était mort. 

 

_\- Castiel !!!_

_L’ange se réveilla en sursaut. Le cri provenait de la chambre du roi. En un instant, il mit une robe de chambre et courut en face. Lorsqu’il débarqua dans la pièce, il vit et comprit que Dean faisait encore un cauchemar. Il poussa un soupire et prit place, comme pratiquement chaque nuit, sur le lit. Puis il posa une main chaleureuse sur le front en sueur de Dean qui respirait toujours de manière saccadée, gémissement son nom et celui de Sam. Quelques minutes plus tard, le roi se calma. Il reprenait à présent une respiration normale et retombait dans un sommeil paisible. Cependant, cette fois, Castiel décida de rester. Caressant toujours les cheveux du démon, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que ce dernier s’était réveillé. Il échangea un regard coupable en croisant ses yeux verts, luisant à travers l’obscurité de la nuit. Il crut qu’il allait se faire réprimander, voire pire, mais non, Dean ne bougea pas, gardant son regard fixé dans le sien. Et il le laissa faire. Ainsi, cette nuit, Dean Winchester s’endormit sous les caresses de son ange._

Castiel crut rêver. Alors qu’il caressait les cheveux du roi déchu, les yeux de ce dernier s’étaient rouverts. C’était impossible ! Il était mort ! 

\- Dean…?  
\- Cas ?  
\- Dean ! S’écria Castiel en serrant les épaules du roi.  
\- Que s’est-il passé ?  
\- Je…Je ne sais pas, je…

L’ange remarqua alors que la marque sur le bras de Dean avait disparu. Celui-ci l’aperçut aussi et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent sous le choc. 

\- Cas…m’as-tu…embrassé ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Castiel rougit à la question et détourna le regard. Il ne s’attendit surtout pas au sourire immense qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Dean. Ce fut donc dans une surprise totale qu’il accueillit la bouche du roi contre la sienne. Une fois remis de ses émotions, il fondit contre les lèvres de Winchester et approfondit le baiser, légèrement étourdis par l’exaltation. 

Dean ouvrit la bouche et enfonça sa langue dans celle de l’ange qui gémit au contact. Il parcourut chaque recoin de sa bouche, glissant sous ses dents, dansant contre ses lèvres. Ils furent donc à bout de souffle lorsqu’ils s’écartèrent, une main contre la joue de l’autre, le nez encore contre leurs visages. Castiel crut défaillir en apercevant tellement de tendresse dans le regard du roi. Mais leur moment fut rapidement interrompu par Sam : 

\- Heu…Dean ?  
\- Sammy ! 

Le roi se remit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers son frère. Puis, n’attendant plus, il le prit dans ses bras. Sam éclata en pleurs, serrant avec affection le frère qu’il avait perdu depuis si longtemps. Par-dessus son épaule, il releva la tête et souffla un faible « merci » à Castiel qui sourit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLAY LIST (Flash-Back de Dean et Castiel) : 
> 
> " Save Myself " de Ed Sheeran
> 
>  
> 
> PLAY LIST (Dean mourant) : 
> 
> " Say Something " de A Great Big World feat Christina Aguilera 
> 
>  
> 
> PLAY LIST (Baiser Destiel) : 
> 
> " Fare Thee Well " de Oscar Isaac


	11. EPILOGUE

\- Dean ? Sais-tu où j’ai mis mon portable ? 

Affalé sur sa chaise longue, sur la terrasse de leur vieille maison, l’ancien roi de l’Enfer sourit, amusé. Castiel sortit à l’extérieur et l’interrogea du regard. Puis il leva les yeux au ciel en remarquant son portable sur le genoux de son compagnon. 

\- Arrête de piquer mes affaires ! S’exaspéra-t-il en s’emparant de l’objet. 

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Dean ne répondit pas et prit une gorgée de son bourbon, légèrement provocateur. Depuis le jour où son ange avait mis fin à sa malédiction, il avait échangé son costard pour un jean déchiré et une chemise en flanelle. La marque avait définitivement disparu de son bras, ainsi que le gel dans ses cheveux qui s’élevaient sauvagement sur sa tête, profitant de leur liberté retrouvée. 

Castiel l’observa en silence. Désormais, l’homme le plus redouté de l’univers paraissait vieux et usé, avec cette même expression tendre sur le visage. Lui aussi avait changé. En guise de remerciement, Naomi lui avait permis de rester sur Terre, vivant paisiblement de sa retraite avec Dean, dans une vieille maison entourée de voitures cassées et d’un immense terrain. Tous les jours, il pouvait désormais admirer son homme, assis dans une chaise longue, leur chien couché sur ses pieds, un verre d’alcool à la main. 

\- On devrait préparer à manger, ton frère ne va pas tarder à arriver. Dit-il alors, sortant de sa rêverie. 

En effet, Sam Winchester et sa petite-amie Amelia, leur rendait régulièrement visite. Il avait pardonné Dean pour la mort de Victor. Une plaque à son nom avait été gravée sur le commissariat de Chicago. 

\- Tu m’écoutes ? Demanda Castiel, les bras croisés.  
\- Hum ? 

Dean leva la tête, un sourire toujours aussi arrogant sur le visage. Castiel soupira. L’ange se demandait parfois comment il faisait pour supporter cette tête de mule. Il se pencha et donna un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami. Ce dernier prit son cou en otage et approfondit le baiser, ne lui laissant aucun échappatoire. A la fois excédé et amusé, Castiel le laissa faire, fondant contre lui. Une fois redressé, il échangea un long regard avec Dean qui en disait beaucoup sur l’amour qu’ils partageaient.

\- Satisfait ? Fit Castiel, comme s’il réprimandait un jeune collégien. 

Dean hocha vivement la tête. Décidément, parfois il agissait comme un enfant. Finalement, il se leva, posa son verre et prit la main de Castiel. Il allait l’accompagner à la cuisine quand une voiture se gara devant la bâtisse. Sam et Amelia en sortirent, un immense sourire sur leurs lèvres. C’est dans un éclat de rire que Dean se dirigea vers eux et prit son frère dans ses bras. Le dîner se déroula dans la bonne humeur. 

De temps en temps, Castiel posa une main sur la cuisse de son compagnon. Il avait remarqué au fil des années que celui-ci était très attaché au contact physique. Comme si, en quelques sortes, cela l’aidait à garder son calme et à le réconforter. Les cauchemars n’étaient plus aussi récurrents. Ils avaient à présent mis cette vie derrière eux. Ils n’avaient plus aucunes nouvelles de l’Enfer ou du Paradis. La guerre avait cessé, tout était redevenu à la normale. L’ancien roi avait même remercié Tessa en achetant sa liberté à la mort. A la fin de la soirée, Dean se leva pour faire la vaisselle, suivi de près par son chien. Castiel s’excusa auprès de leurs invités et le rejoignit. Il demeura silencieux un moment, profitant de la vue d’un Dean Winchester domestique. Ce dernier finit par s’en rendre compte et, les joues roses, fit : 

\- Quoi ?  
\- Oh, rien. Répondit Castiel en haussant les épaules.

Il s’approcha davantage et, une main sur la hanche de Dean, lui murmura : 

\- Je t’aime. 

C’était simple, ni plus ni moins. Le rougissement de Dean disparut. Ses yeux se plissèrent sous le grand sourire qu’il affichait et s’humidifièrent un peu. Ses mains couvertes de mousse se mirent à trembler, puis, il finit par répondre : 

\- Moi aussi. 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLAY LIST (Epilogue) :
> 
> " I’ll be good " de Jaymes Young 
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! Ça fait toujours (très) plaisir ! Merci


End file.
